Renesmee's Life
by TiffyW
Summary: Kind of what I think would happen after breaking dawn with a couple of made up characters. Sorry of there are any spelling mistakes, I think I fixed them with spell check but can't really be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**** Hey guys I'm back, this is the new story, I'm still writing it, have a few chapters but its still going on, its gonna be a LONG story, maybe i'll devide it to two stories since more to the end its not really...never mind, anyway enjoy, I will try and update as often as I can but no promises, I think the next chapter will be up by friday though. Hopefully. Reveiws are appreciated as well, thanks!**

**1. Add two minus one**

Bella P. O. V

It's been about a year since the voltury once again tried to tear my family apart, Renesmee was physically 5 now, Carlisle's theory was that from now on she would age physically two years per year until she was 7.

"Bella! come on!" Alice was urging me and pulling my wrist, I sighed, today was my 'birthday'.

"Alice, I'm not 20, I'm 18, and that is the age I will be forever, no matter how much parties you throw." I said annoyed.

"Hey, this is for Nessie too, she's 1/5 today." She chirped, nothing could kill her mood at all.

"How, do you manage to stay so happy all the time, seriously it is creepy." i pretended to shiver.

"Ha, ha Bella, funny." she said sarcastically as we reached the back door.

As usual she had gone all out with the stupid party, she had bars stretched over the entire back yard and the bars were coated with flowers, balloons, streamers and tinsel. There were tables and chairs scattered casually yet elegantly over the yard, there were several tables groaning under huge dishes of food, I knew that's where the wolves would be hanging out all night.

"Come on Bella, say you love it, you know you want to." Alice sang.

"Oh, like you don't know." I rolled my eyes.

"I still want to hear you say it." she smiled gloating and crossed her arms.

"I like it." I mumbled barely audible, a human would not have been able to hear it but Alice did.

She clapped and skipped off, probably to go annoy someone else. I saw Jacob sitting on the lawn with Renesmee, he was reading her wuthering heights, it was one of her favourite stories.

"I wonder how someone so tiny can be so extremely annoying." I muttered as I sat down next to Nessie.

"Momma, when can we go shopping again?" Renesmee asked, I sighed, Alice was rubbing off on her.

"I seriously think that Alice is your sister just you were born waaaay later." I smiled at her and she laughed.

"Bella! you and Nessie need to get dressed!" Alice whined and appeared at my shoulder.

"No, I don't wanna!" I said sounding like a five year old.

"Come on Bella, everyone's gonna be here soon!" she whined again.

"No!" I said stubbornly and crossed my arms.

"Bella, need I remind you that I know how this ends." she said.

"You'll have to drag me before I set a toe in your bathroom." I said.

"Fine." she said, I actually thought she'd given up. Until I felt her hand grab my ankles and she started dragging me across the yard into the house.

"Alice! No! Stop this instant!" I screamed as i clawed the ground like one of those horror movies when the victim is dragged away by the villain, how I wished I still had my strength from being a newborn.

By the time we were in the house I had given up, Alice kept dragging me all the way upstairs into her bathroom.

My family stared at me as she dragged me and Emmett was the first one to laugh, he actually rolled on the floor and the rest joined in even Edward. I glared at him but he continued to laugh.

"Why can't you use Rosalie as your Barbie? She has the blond hair and everything!" I whined.

"I heard that!" Rosalie snarled from downstairs and everyone laughed again.

"Renesmee you need to come too." Alice said barely louder than a normal tone.

Renesmee heard her though even though she was at the opposite end of the yard and down several flights of stairs.

"Momma why don't you like playing dress up it's fun." Renesmee's bell-like chuckle came from the doorway not even a second after Alice called her.

"Because sweetheart, I do not really care about how I look, all I need is my family, now come sit down so Alice can make you pretty.

Ness sat opposite me and as soon as Alice went to go inspect Ness I dashed for the door.

"Please Bella, I saw that when I called Nessie upstairs." Alice said her hand on the back of my T-shirt as she pulled me easily back in the bathroom.

I pouted.

"Nice try but not gonna work." She said.

I sulked for the two hours she kept us locked in her bathroom.

When she was done I knew I was beautiful, I just didn't care much. But Renesmee was just way too adorable, her bronze hair was in perfect little curls at her waist, her cheeks were all rosey and her pink lips shined from the lip gloss, she didn't have much make-up on.

She finally opened the door for us to leave and I was out of there before she finished her sentence.

"Hey Ness, Hey Bella, you both look so pretty." Jacob said as Renesmee jumped into his arms.

"That does not make me feel any better Jake." I scowled and walked outside.

The people started arriving then and I sighed.

"Hey Bella." Seth said as he walked in with Leah and his mom.

"Hey Seth, Leah, Sue." I greeted them.

"Why do you look so down, you're supposed to be happy it's your birthday." Seth smiled.

"It is not my birthday, I am 18, Alice just won't accept it." I crossed my arms.

"Then happy 18th birthday Bella." Leah smiled. We had grown closer in the last year.

I cracked a smile.

The rest of the people arrived, most of them were supernatural only a select few were humans.

"Happy birthday kiddo!" I heard my dad shout over the music behind me.

"Thanks dad." I said with mock enthusiasm.

"Oh right, for some reason you hate your birthday, you're not like normal kids Bells." He chuckled and walked over to Billy and Sue.

The party ended at one, Alice decided to get a head start on cleaning everything up. She was like a mini tornado moving around the yard.

Renesmee was asleep on Jacob's chest, we decided to leave her there, if we moved her she would wake up again.

Edward and I ran home.

"Is there a cure for you sister? Some way to make her less annoying?" I asked Edward as we reached the cottage.

"Bella, I've had to live with her for half a century, if I knew trust me she would have been way different than she is now." He rolled his eyes. "Time for your birthday present." He smiled and led me to our room.

"Who wants to go hunting?" I asked.

"Me!" Renesmee jumped up, which meant Jake was coming too.

"I could fit in a few." Rose said.

"I'm in." Emmett.

In the end almost everybody except Esme, Carlisle and Alice came.

"So little sis, how was your birthday present?" Emmett asked grinning.

I sped up so I didn't have to answer.

"Oh come on Bella, I'm only teasing." he laughed.

We were only gone for two hours when we decided to go back home. All of us went out separate ways, Jasper went straight to Alice. Em and Rose were laying out the foundation for a palace of cards, they used the attic to build it because there was hardly anything in there and it was spacious. Renesmee and Jacob were watching TV, Esme was designing a new house, Carlisle was in his study, Edward was playing the piano and I was reading wuthering heights for the umpteenth time.

Edward suddenly stopped the piano and ran outside in a flash and into the forest just before I heard someone scream in the forest.

"Jacob stay here!" I told him and raced after Edward followed by Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Carlisle.

"Help!" I heard a girl screaming.

I used all of my speed and got there in seconds.

A girl, no older than 25 was in tattered clothes, she was pregnant, very pregnant and a vampire was chasing after her.

She saw us and tried to run but the vampire caught her wrist and I heard a snap. She screamed out again in pain.

Edward ran and knocked the vampire down, Jasper and Emmett help him dismantle and burn the vampire as Carlisle, Alice and I went to help the girl. She wasn't clutching her wrist as expected but she was clutching her stomach.

"Let's get her to the house, I can do an X-ray." Carlisle ordered and I took the girl into my arms, Edward tried to take her from me but she clung to my neck.

I shook my head and started running, she was crying and hyperventilating, when I suddenly stopped moving as I came into Carlisle's study she opened her eyes, she had startlingly blue eyes with green around the edges, even though her eyes were red she was still extremely beautiful.

I tried to lay her down on the bed but she just clung tighter to me.

"Shh, it's okay, he's gone." I tried to sooth her and she slowly started to relax.

"Are you okay?" I asked her and she nodded, her sobs had stopped and she hiccupped slightly.

"My name is Isabella, what is your name?" I asked her.

She swallowed, "I-I'm Ch-Chanell, Chanell Hale." She hiccupped and I looked up, everyone had piled into the room and everyone turned to Rosalie. I remembered Rosalie's surname was Hale. Rosalie turned and dashed downstairs.

"Well, Chanell, do you mind if I do an X-ray, I heard something snap in the forest and I want to make sure you and your child are okay." Carlisle said looking genuinely concerned for this girl.

She nodded. I carried her to the X-ray machine and dashed downstairs to Rosalie, she was on one of the computers on a search engine.

She was staring at the computer.

"Rosalie? Are you okay?" I asked.

"She's my brothers granddaughter." she whispered barely audible.

"How do you know that, she might not be." I said.

"Bella don't tell me that you cannot see the resemblance between this me and that girl." she said. She was right, Chanell had golden hair that bounced at her waist, she had flawless skin and rare beauty, it was extremely hard to find a human as beautiful and Chanell, if it wasn't for the fact that she had her natural eye colour and soft, warm skin I would swear she was a vampire.

I sighed.

"Bella, come here please." I heard Edward call for me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"She wants you." He said, Rosalie followed me in.

Everyone's eyes followed Rosalie as she walked in, Chanell's eyes were closed as she laid on the hospital bed, I touched her hand and she flinched. Her eyes shot open.

They looked around frantically before they landed on me.

"You're Bella." she stated. I nodded.

"You're like him, that man who was chasing me." she stated looking curiously at me. Edward signalled everyone to leave only Carlisle stayed.

Emmett was tugging Rosalie's hand but she didn't move. "Go Emmett I just want to make sure." she told him caressing his face, he sighed and left.

"Yes, how did he find you?" I asked her. Her breathing sped up.

"I remember walking home one night, from work. It was dark and my car was the last one left in the parking lot. I didn't see anyone and then someone picked me up and started running, I started to scream but a cold hand covered my mouth. He took me to an abandoned house and raped me there, he said I was part of his_ experiment_. A week after he took me I got sick and puked, he fed me blood. I was drinking so much that he couldn't keep up with supplying me. This morning I had exhausted his supply and he went to get more. I ran five minutes after he left, I ran as fast as I could, we were in the middle of the forest and I ran in the opposite direction that he left. About half an hour ago he caught up to me, I tried to run faster but he was inhumanly fast. I screamed then you came." She said, she hadn't noticed that Carlisle had stopped walking to listen to her story or that Rosalie was the only one besides Carlisle in the room.

"How long have you been pregnant?" I asked her.

"Three and a half weeks. The baby keeps breaking my ribs, she's strong." she smiled as if she didn't mind if the baby broke her bones, she reminded me of myself when I was pregnant with Renesmee, I loved her even though she was killing me.

"I'm dying, I know." she said, she had accepted that fact.

"We could save you if you wish." Carlisle said sadly.

"No, I don't want to be a vampire." she said. I was startled at how much she knew.

"How much do you know about us?" I asked her.

"He told me everything, I knew you were vampires but your eyes are different." she said.

"We don't drink human blood, we drink animal blood. My entire family does." Carlisle said.

"I still don't want to be turned." she said looking at him, she noticed Rosalie standing behind him.

"You...you look like me...like...her." she said, she had opened the locket that hung around her neck.

The locket was silver and gold, when it opened it had many folds, I was sure it could hold at least 20 different pictures.

Chanell flipped the photos until she came to the second last one. There was Rosalie, she was beautiful, even as a human. Many girls would envy her beauty.

"My grandfather gave this to me when I turned 18, a year before he died. He said this was his sister, she had disappeared when she turned 18, a week before she was to be married." she said handing the locket to Rosalie, next to Rosalie's picture was, I'm guessing her little brother.

Rosalie let out what sounded like a choking sob at the picture of her brother.

Compared to when she was human there was very little change when she turned, she was already so beautiful that it did not change much. Just her slight blush had paled and her blue, green eyes had turned red then gold.

Rosalie slid to the floor clutching the locket, she was staring at her brother and then flipped it to her parents pictures. She sobbed tearless for half an hour before she talked.

"I miss them...everyday. I wish I could go back. But their gone." she whispered.

"Do you want to know where their buried?" Chanell asked softly.

Rosalie nodded and Chanell gave the location. They talked for a while after that and I decided to leave them for a while and went downstairs. Emmett went up when I came down.

"How are they?" Edward asked when I sat next to him on the couch, Jake and Nessie were asleep on the couch.

"Like you don't know." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

The next two days Rosalie would not leave Chanell's side. She made her food and gave her blood, she helped her to the bathroom and back, she made sure Chanell was comfortable all the time, when the baby broke Chanell's ribs she held her hand tightly as Carlisle fixed it.

"Chanell, are you sure you do not want to be turned? It's too late for an abortion but what about your child?" Carlisle asked her, she was due in two days.

"No, I don't want to be a vampire. Rosalie, I want her to take care of my baby." she whispered.

"Chanell, I know that I have always wanted a baby but not at someone else's expense. I hate that I have to outlive all of my family. You're my grandniece, it would not be right." Rosalie said, she was being selfless.

"I won't be alive Rosalie, and you'll be it's family. I don't want to live forever while I watch my family die. You will make a wonderful mother and I trust that you will be the best mother in the world...Please?" Chanell said tears forming in her eyes, if Rosalie could produce tears this house would probably be flooded by now and I knew that she loved her brothers granddaughter.

She nodded slowly and Chanell smiled and hugged Rosalie.

While all this was going on I had asked Jacob to keep Renesmee busy. She was also staying at Charlie's for the rest of the week. Not that we didn't trust Jacob it would just be very inappropriate for a five year old girl to be staying with him while also being his imprint.

"Hey kid!" Charlie greeted me enthusiastically as I came to fetch Renesmee for a hunting trip.

"Hey dad, is Renesmee ready?" I asked walking in with Jacob behind me, Edward had gone with Carlisle to get more blood.

"Yep, she should be." He said.

The kitchen had cereal bowls all over.

"Dad! When last did you clean up? You can't let Sue clean up your entire weeks dishes every Sunday!" I said sternly.

"Sorry Bells but I've been busy at the station." He said smiling sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes as Nessie came down the stairs, she was staying in my old room.

"Momma!" she squealed and ran to my arms.

"Hey baby! Did you have fun?" I asked and she nodded.

"Have fun kids!" Charlie called as we left.

We went to a park with a grizzly problem, Emmett would have loved this. I admit I was a bit sceptical with Nessie fighting a bear but I knew nothing could hurt her so I let go.

She was as clean as Edward, she never spilled. With me, I needed 5 hunting trips before I stopped messing. Emmett teased me for 5 months after I stopped.

We were on our way home, we came to the river, Renesmee easily jumped over it and Jacob followed but I stopped and looked at my reflection. My skin was ghostly pale compared to my human pale. My eyes were no longer bright red but butterscotch gold. My brown hair gave off a slight glow and had more volume compared to when I was human, my lips were pink and full, but humans would not be able to see the tiny flaw, my lower lip was slightly fuller than my upper lip. I smiled, I loved knowing I was not perfect, it reminded me that I could make mistakes.

Suddenly there was and ear-splitting scream from inside the house followed by a sharp snap.

I ran and was inside in a millisecond.

"Jacob take Nessie to Charlie!" I shouted, I glanced at her face and she started crying.

I went to the sound of the screaming, it was in Carlisle's office.

When I reached the office Chanell was screaming and covered in blood. Rosalie was motionless but I could see in her eyes that she was panicking.

"Rosalie! Do it! You're the only one that can!" I shouted to her and she looked up and shook her head fast.

"Rose! You can do it, please?" Chanell whispered barely audible.

Rosalie looked her in the eyes then nodded. She brought her mouth to Chanell's stomach, she hesitated and then sunk her teeth into her flesh. Chanell screamed as Rosalie opened her stomach and then I heard a baby crying.

The sound was like an orchestra of tinkling little bells. I took the baby and wrapped her in a cloth. I offered her to Rosalie who shook her head and pointed to Chanell.

She was still alive and smiled at the beautiful baby girl. I handed the baby to Chanell and she took her weakly, she then bekond for Rosalie to come nearer and handed the baby to Rosalie.

"Please take care of her." She asked weakly and Rosalie nodded, her face was full of grief, she looked like she was choking as she tried to produce the tears that would never come.

"What's her name?" Chanell whispered.

"M-Megan Chanell Cullen." Rosalie whispered wiping her eyes out of a human habit as if expecting it to be wet.

"Thank you so much Chanell. I love you. Tell my brother that I love him and miss him so much." Rosalie said holding back sobs.

Chanell smiled, "I will watch over your family." she said then her eyes fluttered closed and I heard her heart give one extremely weak _thump_ and then stopped.

Rosalie was really sobbing now, her breath coming out in sharp gasps, she sounded like she was being strangled.

"Emmett!" I called and he was up in a flash, he took Rose into his arms and she collapsed, Emmett caught her and handed Megan to me.

She had vivid green eyes with flecks of blue in them. Her lips were full and pink, she smiled at me with a full complement of milk teeth.

I could actually see her growing before my eyes, when she was born she had very little hair, now however her hair had reached her shoulders and they were a rich, gold, blond. Even though this child was not hers physically she had an amazing resemblance to Rosalie.

She was still covered in blood so I decided to rinse her off in the bathroom opposite the office. When I was done I went downstairs just as Edward and Carlisle came into the house.

"She was early?" Carlisle asked looking at Megan in my arms and looking sad.

"Yes, Rose is still up there with Emmett." I said to Carlisle and Edward came to stand at me.

"Who delivered the baby?" Carlisle asked me.

"Rose did, she didn't wanna but she was the only one who could, I haven't tasted human blood before.

The smell of blood had hit me immediatly and I had stopped breathing just in time.

"Edward, go check on Nessie, Jake took her to Charlie but I think she's scared, she heard Chanell scream." I told him.

I looked down at the gold haired child in my arms, her eyes were staring into mine.

"Welcome baby girl." I said to her and she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**** Here's second chapter, I was lucky enough to get it up early. Enjoy!**

**2. Five years later**

Renesmee P. O. V

"Come on Megan, we're going to be late!" I called as I banged on Megan's door.

"I'm here! I'm here!" She said annoyed, she always took forever to get dressed, she was just like her mother.

"Bye mom, bye dad." we both called as we ran to my car.

I had just gotten my licence a year ago. Megan was physically 16 now and she would only get her licence on her next birthday.

We climbed into my Mercedes, it was customized. The majority of the car was black except for the bonnet which was purple, my favorite colour. My name was also on the number plate .

When we got to school we weren't late anymore, my mom said I drove like my dad.

"See you later Megs." I said as I walked to my friends.

"Hey guys." I greeted and they made a chorus of "Hey Nessie!".

My friends were; Callie, Lesley, Dianne, Kelsey and Kaylen.

"Did you see the new kid? You parked next to his car. He is sooo sexy!" Kelsey gushed pointing to a silver Maserati.

"No. How does he look?" I asked, I pretended to be interested in guys to be normal. Even went out on a few dates but I didn't really want to get into a relationship now. I still wanted to explore the world.

"I called dibs, but he looked like one of those South American people, just with huge muscles and beautiful eyes." She said, her eyes were far away.

I chuckled.

"Seriously Kelsey Ross is actually daydreaming over a guy. Never thought I'd live to see that day." I laughed and she glared playfully at me.

"Well, you are a bit weird, I cannot believe you don't think that Jacob of yours is totally hot. Have you seen his abs?" Callie said fanning herself.

"Actually I have." I smiled as the bell rang.

"See you later." I said to Callie, Dianne and Lesley as Kelsey, Kaylen and I walked in the opposite direction to English.

"So have you seen him Kaylen?"

"Uh Yeah." she said and smiled sheepishly. I narrowed my eyes.

"Kaylen come on, we're your friend's what happened did you speak to him?" I asked and Kelsey looked around giving Kaylen all her attention.

"Um yeah we talked for like a minute, just introductions, I met him in the principal's office, just names and ages, that kind of thing." She said rubbing her head. She was slightly chubby but she had curves. Her boobs were enviable as well as her butt.

"I wonder if he's in our home-room." Kelsey said putting her hands behind her head. She was tanned to the colour of espresso. She had a flat stomach and was very short, compared to me she was a midget. But I was tall she was just petite.

When we entered the class Kelsey and Kaylen sat at their table in the front while I went to the back.

"Settle down class, today I would like to introduce a new student." Ms Lovett said, Kelsey let out a gasp and I looked around the class, all the tables were taken and mine was the only one empty. Great.

Ms Lovett becond for someone to walk in and he walked in, the one that saved me 6 years ago.

"Class I would like you to meet Nahuel, he is from South America and is living here with his aunt. Please make him feel welcome." Ms Lovett said smiling warmly at Nahuel.

"Won't mind if I do." Kelsey whispered to Kaylen and Kaylen dropped her head down as Nahuel passed her table. Her extremely curly hair covering her face.

Nahuel smiled at me as he sat down.

"Well Renesmee, long time no see." he said as he sat down.

"Hey Nahuel, how has it been?" I asked, his teak eyes looking straight into my chocolate brown ones.

"It's been great, Huilen and I have changed our diet. Thanks to your family." He said and I smiled.

When the lesson was over I walked over to Kelsey and Kaylen with Nahuel in tow.

"Kelsey, Kaylen this is Nahuel, he happens to be an old family friend. I've known him since I was a baby. Nahuel this is Kaylen and Kelsey. Two of my friends, I'll introduce you to the others at lunch. That is if you want to sit with us, we're all girls though." I said smiling sheepishly.

I noticed Kaylen wasn't looking Nahuel in the eye whereas Kelsey couldn't' stop staring.

"It's fine, I'll sit with you." He said.

"I've got spanish now what about you guys?" I asked them checking my timetable.

"Biology." Kelsey said.

"trigonometry." Kaylen and Nahuel both said at the same time.

Kaylen blushed and looked down again and Nahuel smiled at her.

"You two can walk together then, she'll show you where we sit at lunch." I said as I walked backwards to my class.

"I think Kaylen likes him." Kelsey said looking both annoyed and happy.

"Don't worry we'll go to La push this weekend and you can get you one of those sexy warriors." I laughed and she cheered up again.

When lunch came around I was the first in the cafeteria as always, I had gotten a slice of pizza and a soda. I didn't like human food much and I would probably only finish half of the pizza by the time lunch was finished.

Kaylen and Nahuel came in next, he was talking excitedly to her and she smiled at him, they got their food, Nahuel just took an apple.

"Hey guys, how was Trig." Kaylen looked at me with her eyes wide.

"Not bad." Nahuel answered.

Dianne came next then Kelsey, Lesley and Callie were the last to come.

"Nahuel this in Lesley and Callie, you've met Kelsey." I said and he smiled at all three of them, I heard all three of their hearts speed up.

We talked about where Nahuel was from, why he moved here, organising the trip to La push. We were going in Callie's moms van. Nahuel wasn't going, he said he wanted to settle in first.

After lunch Trig and P. E past in a blur, before I knew it I was back in my car with Megan telling me about her day.

"I have a date tomorrow." she said.

"Oh, with who?" I asked as we turned into the driveway.

"Niel Ballon. He asked me at lunch." She said taking off her seat belt.

"Isn't he a senior?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" she asked.

"You're a sophomore, I doubt very much that your dad would let you go." I said as we walked at human speed up to the front door.

"I'm responsible, and I'm not stupid. It's just dinner and a movie." she said shrugging.

"You hate human food, you don't even eat at lunch." I pointed out.

"How do you think I hide my food?" she said rolling her eyes as she went through the door.

"We're home." I said, whoever was home could hear me without me needing to shout. We had moved to a much bigger house near Seattle, still surrounded by the forest.

I went up to my room, tossed my bag on the bed, put my ear-phones in and put on my I-pod. I decided to start with my homework since Jake was only coming later, he had pack business to deal with.

I was done too quickly so I just lay there staring at the ceiling while listening to music.

My ceiling was actually a mirror so I could see myself clearly, my walls were also mirrors, If a human had to enter the room they wouldn't be able to find the exit, so for sleepovers I always put signs on the bathroom, closet and the exit doors so my friends wouldn't get confused.

My hair was in ringlets, it was all around the frame of my body and it fanned out, it was a light bronze now with an orange ting to it. My eyes were chocolate brown, I remember vaguely that my mothers were the exact same colour when I was born. My lips were full and naturally pink. My fingers were long and my nails were perfectly filed. My legs were very long too, but my body was perfectly balanced, my arms, torso and legs were just the right size for each other.

"Renesmee?" I heard Jacob say behind me and smiled.

"Hey Jake." I said, not moving and still staring up at the ceiling. He came in and laid next to me facing the opposite way so that his head was by my feet.

"What you listening to?" he asked.

"Radiohead." I answered.

"How was school?" he asked.

"Great, Kelsey wants to go guy shopping at La push on Saturday, you wanna have a bonfire?" I asked.

"Sure, we got Embry, Seth, Colin, Brady, Conner and Cody." he said.

"Invite Leah too, I haven't seen her in ages." I said sighing.

"Will do." He said.

"Nahuel is back in town, he goes to my school." I said.

"You remember him?" He asked.

"Yes Jacob, I can remember a lot of things, speaking of which." I held up my Quilette promise ring he had given me for my first christmas. "When were you planing on telling me that you imprinted on me?" I asked, he sat up immediately.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"Jacob, I know what this is, I asked Leah and she told me." I shrugged.

"Well, I was waiting until you were ready, your parents didn't wanna let you know yet." he said laying back down slowly.

"You should have told me." I said softly.

"I know, I'm sorry." he mumbled.

"It's fine."

My bedroom door opened.

"Ness, Jake. Grandma says dinners ready." Megan said and she was gone as quickly as she came.

"Come on." I said pulling him off the bed and downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Chapter 3 of my story, I probably shouldn't update so often but I just couldn't wait to get this up, I'll be making a new acount on Twitter to post pictures of characters and when I update new chapters. Sorry if there are spelling mistakes, didn't get a chance to spell check it. Tiffany**

**3. Date.**

Megan P. O. V

The doorbell rang.

This was it, my first date with a **Senior**! I had a bit of trouble convincing my parents to let me go but I managed to show them that I am responsible enough and more mature than most adults.

"I'll get it!" I sang but my father had already answered the door. Oh no.

I came downstairs, I had on black mini-dress with pale pink leggings and black combat boots. My golden blond hair was held back with two medium sized hair pins.

Neil was in the living room with my parents and grandparents.

"Neil!" I said walking into the room.

My father did a double take and eyeing my mini-dress he shook his head before Neil turned around. Neil looked at me, his eyes going up and down me and I blushed.

"So I've seen you've met my parents, my sister and her boyfriend. Lets go." I said grabbing his arm before they could stop me but I wasn't fast enough.

"Megan, be home by at least 11." My real mom said.

"Okay Rose." I said and smiled all the way out the door.

I hated calling my mother by her name, it didn't feel right. I knew that she wasn't really my mother, she was my great grandfathers sister and she disapeared when he was just a boy, but she had raised me as her own, she cared for me and loved me and I hate lying or dissobeying her. My dad too but he was a child at heart so I didn't really take him seriously often.

"So what movie are we gonna watch?" I asked when we were in his car.

"You like horror movies?" he asked.

"Love them." I said.

"Good." was all he said before he started driving.

He pulled up by the movie theater and he got out, he came over to my side and opened my door.

"Thanks!" He was such a gentleman.

He held out his hand and I took it.

He took me to watch Paranormal Activity. It was scary but not really, I mean I was half a vampire. People in the cinema were screaming, there were mostly couples and the girls were all in their dates chest. I decided to do the same with Neil and pretended to be scared. He put his arm protectively around me and I could see him smirk slightly.

"Wow, that was quite a movie, where do you wanna eat Megs?" He asked.

"Anywhere's fine." I said smiling brightly.

He seemed temporarily dazzled.

"Neil?" I said and he snapped out of it.

"Oh yeah how about this Italian place?" he asked pointing across the road.

He led me to the restaurant and to the waiter.

The waiter looked at Neil then at me and narrowed his eyes, probably questioning the age difference.

"Can we have a private booth please?" Neil asked slipping the waiter a five doller bill. The waiter nodded and walked to one of the most secluded area's of the restaurant.

I sat down and Neil sat opposite me.

"So Neil, what career do you want to persue?" I asked making small talk.

"I'm not really sure yet. I was thinking law. Why do your parents adopt such a lot of kids? They must be loaded to see to all of you guys." He said picking up the menu.

"They're like foster parents. But we prefer to stay there, Carlisle is a very good doctor, best in the world. He comes from a whole family of doctors so he has had some inherritence over the years. The name Cullen has been around for a long time." I said.

"Are you guys ready to order?" Our waitress asked reappearing.

"Two cokes, and we'll share a plate of spagetti bolognes." he said. I was shocked at first but then it would be a good thing, I could trick him into eating most of the food.

We talked about our families, school and hobbies. I actually enjoyed myself a lot.

When we pulled back up to my house he got out first, opened my door and walked me to the door.

"I had fun tonight, we should do it again sometime." I smiled.

"Totally." He said and pecked me on my forehead before walking back to his car.

I stood and watched as he left, when he disappeared around the corner I went inside and closed the door behind me.

"How was your date?" My dad asked from the doorway to the living room.

"It was great dad, we watched Paranormal Activity and went for dinner at an Italian restaurant then came home." I said trying to escape to my room.

"Is that _all_?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Dad!" I moaned and stomped upstairs. I slammed my door slightly and got dressed and climbed into my bed. Sometimes my dad forgot that I was kind of more mature than he was.

I heard uncle Edward chuckle before I fell asleep.

_Bleep, Bleep, Bleep!_

My alarm clock went off. I groaned as I streched and put it off.

I shuffled sleepily to my bathroom and took a shower. Got dressed in a pale pink skirt, faded blue V-neck and white stilletos. My elbow length golden blond hung casually around me yet it still seemed as if there was a halo around my head without the sun shining on it.

"Megan! Come on we're going to be late!" Renesmee shouted through my door.

"Yeah, yeah. You do know that with your driving we're never late right? Bye mom, bye dad." I called over my shoulder as we ran to the car.

"Yeah but you take forever to get done." she said as she fastened her seatbelt.

"How was your date with Neil?" She asked glancing at herself in the mirror.

"It was great, he was a real gentleman." I said grinning.

"Good to hear, what movie did you go see?" She asked speeding down the freeway.

"Paranormal Activity." I answered putting on some lipgloss.

"Did you do that thing where you pretend to be scared just so he could hold you?" She laughed.

"Yeah, I didn't wanna seem weird because all the other couples were doing it." I laughed as she pulled into the parking lot.

"Yeah, but it is sad the way we have to pretend like this, and it fuels the gender steriotypes." She said unbuckling herself and getting out of the car.

"Totally, see ya Ness." I said walking over to my friends as she went to hers.

"Hey guys." I said and they greeted me with a chorus of "Megan!"'s.

I was someone that loved attention and thanks to my mother I was easily the most popular girl in school, so I had a big group of friends.

The girls were; Nina, Serena, Logan, Rocky, Melanie, Kimlynn, Tamlynn(twins) Veronica and Sady.

The guys were; Jake, Cody, Micheal, Zack, Dylan, Jody and Mathew.

"Did you see the new Junior that transfered yesterday? It looks like your sisters friends with him? He is so hot." Logan said.

"How was your date with Neil?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah how was it?" the rest of them asked.

"It was a movie and dinner, nothing fancy but it was great, maybe we're going out again sometime. Hey there's a bonfire at La Push on Saturday, who's in?" I asked.

Everyone lifted their hands except Sady.

"I'm grounded for two weeks cause I got a D for spanish." She said glumly.

"Bad luck." I said.

The day went on uneventful. When I got home I finished my homework and went hunting with Renesmee.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for not uploading often but will post an extra two chapters to make up for it, the story's almost finished just need a bit of inspiration to write cause I am very lazy. Won't be able to upload for a few weeks going on holiday, but its not as if I upload much anyway so enjoy.**

**4. Unexpected**

Renesmee P. O. V

When I woke up on Saturday the first thing I saw was myself in my ceiling mirror. I groaned as I got up, Megan and I were taking a lift with Jake to the beach at five so I had all day to figure out what to wear.

I shuffled downstairs in my shorts and T-shirt. My grandmother had finished a plate of eggs and slid it in front of me.

"Thanks grandma." I yawned drinking some coffee.

"What do you want for your annual end of year party?" Alice asked sliding into the seat next to me.

"I don't know, something unexpected? Surprising, something no one would usually do...different." I said taking a bite of toast.

"Got it." She said and skipped away, I chuckled.

I spent the rest of the day watching TV, half past four I started getting ready.

I put on a one sleeve top with a faded blue skinny jeans. I also put on my black high heeled wedges and my promise ring.

When Jacob came to fetch us I saw him differently than I previously saw him. I noticed things, he had a great body, his hair was adorable yet sexy as it hung by his chin, his lips were soft and...wait I shouldn't be thinking about him this way. He was still in the best friend phase...right?

"Hey Ness, where's Megan?" He asked putting his arm around my shoulders. Why did it feel so...instictive? I felt like I wanted to bring his lips to mine and kiss him. His smell was everywhere, I literally couldn't smell anything other than him, I couldn't see anything other than him.

"Ness?" He asked his eyebrows narrowing.

"Um, she... Megan come on!" I shouted unnecessarily loud as I walked out from under his arm, my head was dizzy. I ran outside to the car just to breathe properly, the clean outside air cleared my head a little.

What's wrong with me? I didn't normally trip like that, he always puts his arm around me!

"Ness are you alright?" I heard Jacob ask with Megan at his side.

"I'm fine!" I said plastering on a smile and hopping in the car. Megan climbed into the back seat.

"Megan, how did you get out of the house with that outfit on?" I asked eyeing her in the rearview mirror.

She had on a dark red mini top that showed a lot of stomach, a black skirt that barely reached her thighs and knee high black boots.

"My dad was out hunting." she said putting on lip gloss.

"He will kill you if he sees you." I said giggling.

"I put an extra pair of clothes in the boot." She said.

When we arrived at the beach the bonfire had started already, Kelsey and Lesley were there talking to Leah and Megan's friends Serena, Logan, Rocky, Kimlynn, Tamlynn, Jody, Dylan and Mathew were talking to various members of the pack.

As the rest of my friends arrived we got out the food, conversed with everyone, it was a great night. Kelsey found someone, turned out to be Colin, she talked with him and he genuinely seemed to like her.

"Did Colin imprint on Kelsey?" I whispered to Jacob.

"No, we would have seen it. It looks like normal teenage attraction, if he meets an imprint he'll leave her." he said kind of sadly and looked at Leah. She heard him and turned away, I thought I saw a tear escape her eye.

Suddenly a blood curdling scream filled the clifftop. The clearing was quiet before another scream.

"Kimlynn!" Tamlynn screamed and ran through the trees.

Another scream ran through the night, I was sure the entire reservation could hear.

The wolves all ran through the clearing towards the voice, Megan and I followed them.

A few seconds later the wolves had pinned a vampire down, he had blood all over his face.

"KIMLYNN!" Megan screamed and ran to Kimlynn who was lying in a heap on the ground. I could hear her heart, it was still beating. The venom! No!

"I'm on FIRE!" Kimlynn screamed, thrashing about.

"Megan, you have to suck the venom out of her." I said as I knelt next to her.

"I can't do it Ness! I'll kill her! Lets take her to Carlisle." She said, she was clearly panicking.

"We don't have time! either you try to save your friend or the wolves will have to kill her. Her sister is here, she can't become a vampire when her family knows she was here, she can't disappear, do it now Megan! Your mom could do it, so can you!" I said. Megan nodded, closed her eyes and bit Kimlynn.

Kimlynn screamed but after a few seconds she stopped and blacked out.

"Is it out?" I asked Megan.

"I-I think so...I have to go, someone get me away fast." she whispered the last part, she crouched down, she was going to leap onto Kimlynn again.

"Seth, take Megan home and tell Carlisle to meet us at the hospital now!" I said signalling Jake to pick up Kimlynn.

"Kimlynn! Oh my gosh is she okay? Is she dead? what happened?" Tamlynn was asking hysterically.

"We have to take her to the hospital, she's losing a lot of blood." I said and Jake put her in his car, I climbed in the front seat.

Carlisle was waiting with my dad, Emmett and Jasper.

"What happened?" he asked immediately as we rushed her to the operating theater.

I noticed Tamlynn was still with us.

"I think some sort of animal dragged her away from the bonfire into the woods, she lost a lot of blood." I lied.

_She was attacked by a vampire, the wolves took care of him_ I told my dad in my nodded.

"You should leave, Tamlynn, call your parents and tell them to meet you in the waiting room." Carlisle said as he ushered us out.

Tamlynn had tears streaming down her face. Rocky was with her as she phoned her parents.

"Emmett, Megan took the venom out, I told Seth to take her home. You should go be with her now." I said to my uncle. He dashed out as soon as I said the last word.

The rest of the night was filled with anxiousness, I could tell uncle Jasper was trying his best to keep things calm with Kimlynn's family.

Finally near midnight Carlisle came out and told us that Kimlynn was stable. Her family went to see her and my dad and I went home, Jasper stayed to keep the family calm.

"Megan, are you okay?" I asked as I peeked around her room door. I noticed Seth was still here holding her, Rosalie had told me that Megan refused to let Seth go and she reluctantly let him take her to her room.

"I would have killed her...I couldn't stop." She sobbed.

"You saved her Megan, you realized that you were losing control and you warned us so you stopped yourself." I assured her sitting next to her.

"But I could have killed her! her sister would have been devastated, we would have had to move!" she sobbed into Seth's shoulder, he looked slightly uncomfortable.

"But you didn't you kept a clear head, you saved her, if it wasn't for you she would have turned into a vampire and the wolves would have had to kill her." I said.

"Why couldn't you have taken the venom out?" she asked after a while, her sobs slowing down and hiccups starting.

"She wasn't really my friend, I had compassion and the fact that she had a family and the complications for our family if I killed her but that was it, she is one of your best friends. It would have hurt you a lot if you killed her whereas I would just be sad for a few days. But if it was maybe Kelsey or Kaylen or any of the others I wouldn't have thought about it. I would have helped them." I said thinking of the pain it would cause me if one of my friends had been the victim. I shuddered.

Megan fell asleep soon and I stayed with her all night, Seth left as soon as she was unconscious.

I woke up to Alice screaming at the top of her lungs.

I heard a door bang.

"Alice whats wrong?" I heard Jasper ask, Megan and I bolted to them and she looked like she was hyperventilating.

"There-there is-is a-a b-b-b-baby in ou-our r-r-roo-m!" she said struggling to breathe.

"Alice relax, deep slow breaths." Jasper said as my dad went upstairs.

When Alice had calmed down my dad came downstairs with a baby boy in his hands.

"It's another hybrid." He told them.

"Seriously, what is with this family and hybrid children?" Emmett muttered and Rose hit him with her elbow.

"He remembers that he tore out of his mother not far from here, in the woods. She was being chased when he broke through her, she told him to run or crawl or something to get him away so he crawled as fast as he could, he had understood her. He found our house and krept in through Alice and Jaspers window and fell asleep on your bed about two hours before you screamed." My dad said, the baby looked up at him.

"Yes." My dad answered an unanswered question.

We all looked at him surprised.

"He was wondering if I could read minds... and Alice he says that you are pretty." He said to her "Aw, he likes you, even though you nearly made everyone deaf." Emmett commented.

"What are we going to do with him?" I asked.

"I don't know, we can't abandon him, or kill him. We should raise him."

The little boy looked at my dad again.

"He asks if Alice can be his mother, he says that Alice looks a lot like his real mother." My dad said and we all turned to Alice.

She was quiet as she assessed the little boy, he had chalk white skin, his hair was curly and jet black as well as his eyes. He even looked kind of like her.

"Jazz?" She said suddenly.

"Yes?" He asked curiously staring at the little boy.

"You wanna have a baby?" she laughed a wind chime laugh and took the baby in her hands.

"Your name is...Brandon!" she said nuzzling his neck and he laughed an adorable laugh.

And so Brandon was a part of the Cullen family, he loved hanging around Jazz and Alice. Alice dressed him in at least four different outfits every hour taking billions of pictures and Brandon loved it.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Confession**

Renesmee P. O. V

I was hunting with Jacob in the forest near our house, there wasn't much of a variety, just elk and deer, there was the occasional mountain lion but either, Emmett, my dad or Jasper got to it first.

I was full so I sat down and Jacob had phased and was lying next to me with his eyes closed.

It had been a week since the attack at the bonfire.

"Jacob?" I asked timidly.

"Yeah?" he said opening one eye.

"Jacob, I don't know what's happening to me." I said quietly.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt or in pain?" He asked sitting up immediately.

"No, no, I just feel different. I mean two weeks ago I wanted you to be my best friend, now..." I trailed off.

"You think I'm too clingy?" He asked.

"What? No! Now I notice things about you that I normally don't, like your body, your scent, everything and its confusing, why do I feel this way?" I asked, for once I felt like a seven year old girl who was finding new kinds of feelings and changes in her body.

"I don't know, maybe it's puberty or something, shouldn't you be having this conversation with your mom or Alice, Rosalie, Megan even Esme?" he asked, his voice rising in pitch slightly.

"I don't see you as my best friend anymore Jacob." I whispered looking into his eyes.

"And... I'm scared because I'm not supposed to be feeling this way yet, I still wanna be a little girl." I sobbed, tears were streaming down my face and falling into my lap.

Jacob took me into his arms and held me as I wept into his shoulder, it didn't help like it used to, his scent was everywhere again and I wanted to kiss him again, I took his arms off me and ran back to my house, straight up to my room and locked the door behind me.

"Nessie!? Nessie what's wrong?" My mother shouted frantically at the door.

"Bella, Bella, come on she's fine, she has to be alone right now." I heard my dad say to my mother.

She reluctantly left.

"What's wrong with her, is she hurt?" she asked him downstairs.

"She's confused, she wishes she was the seven year old she was supposed to be but she also want's to be with Jacob. She doesn't see him as her best friend anymore and she's scared of that. She hates growing up this fast." He explained, it was quiet in the house, I guess everyone had heard my father. My sobbing quieted down just before I heard Jacob come in.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"She wants to be alone, she locked her door." My dad said.

I got hiccups then.

Sometimes I really wish I was born human, it sucked being born in a supernatural world, it was great sometimes but it sucked. Why couldn't I still be the seven year old I'm meant to be. I wanted to be with Jacob still. Now my adult side and my child side were fighting for control and leaving a huge mess in which I would have to put myself together again.

"Nessie?" a soft whisper came from my door, it was Megan and I guessed she was holding Brandon coz he said, "Ness, why you crying?"

I opened the door and they came in.

"My parents send you?" I laughed and they nodded.

"I know how part of you feels Ness, I want to be six but I can't be. I don't know how you feel about Jacob but I do know how it feels to want to date people." Megan said as Brandon played with her hair.

"But Megan this is all new to me, I didn't want to date anyone until yesterday, and that was only for Jacob. Those dates I went on were just for show, to pretend to the world that I'm a normal teenager and not a seven year old girl. When I see Jacob or even smell him I want to melt in his arms but I also want my father to read me fairy tales like Snow White or Sleeping Beauty. I want to kiss Jacob but I also want my mother to sit with me until I fall asleep at night. Why am I feeling this?" I asked and she shrugged.

I was tired now, it was eight in the evening even though I usually fall asleep at midnight I fell asleep fully clothed on top of my blankets, Megan and Brandon dozed off way before me and Brandon was between us. There was more than enough space on my king-sized bed.

When I woke up the next morning everyone was treating me extra carefully, like I would start crying any second, it was annoying.

"Ness can we speak to you?" My mother asked timidly. I nodded and everyone except she, my dad and Jacob (looking like he would rather not be here) left.

"Ness, we think that the, uh, reason you felt like that yesterday is kind of a combination of PMS and the fact that Jacob imprinted on you, your feelings are heightened because of the time of month and heightened even more because you are half vampire. When a wolf imprints on someone they have to be whatever that imprintee needs them to be at that time, when you were born Jacob was like a brother to you, when you got too old for that he became your best friend. Now that your body thinks it's ready it wants Jacob to be your lover, since a werewolf has never imprinted on a hybrid the changes are impossible to know. How this will affect you is impossible to guess at. Your brain knows that technically you are seven years old so you want to do things a little girl would, but your body knows that you're fully developed and since the imprint bond was created to produce more wolves your body and menstruation cycle wants to reproduce...with Jacob." My father explained looking pained at the last part.

It was quiet for a long time everyone was looking at me for my response.

"But, I-I'm too young for this. I'm not ready for commitment, I'm just a kid, I'm seven." I said.

"It will go away quickly Ness, it's just for a few days, three maximum. We know you aren't ready Jacob wouldn't take advantage of you like that, believe it or not but he still want to be in the best friend phase." My mother reassured me. I nodded.

"Can I still go to school? I know I'm a bit late but I can make it for Spanish." I asked them.

"Sure baby, just be careful." My mother said, I nodded and ran to get dressed.

I got to school just before the bell rang for Spanish.

"Where were you this morning?" Dianne asked when she came.

"I slept late." I said.

"Is Kimlynn okay? I heard she got attacked by an animal." She said, I really didn't wanna get into this.

"Yeah, I guess, I didn't really see, it was gone before we got to her." I said dismissively, lucky for me the teacher walked in.

Everyone was talking about Kimlynns attack that day, I tried my best to ignore it but to no avail. Every person I turned to wanted to talk about it.

_It's going to blow over, it's going to blow over_ I chanted to myself.

It only blowed over two weeks later when finals started.

"Guys don't forget to tell people, party at my house on the last day of finals, make sure they get the address. Remember Juniors only." I told my friends before school.

My Trig paper was very easy, I was done in five minutes. five hundered marks was a breeze for a Cullen.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Party**

Renesmee P. O. V

My phone rang off the hook for the next week and a half for all the people coming to my end of year party.

Everyone was talking about the awesome party I threw every year. Some seniors and sophomores asked to attend, the freshmen were too shy but Megan invited all her friends.

Alice had finished decorating by the time I came home, the trees all the way to the highway were covered in fairy lights, no-one would miss that, it wound three miles to our house. Our huge driveway would be more than enough for all the cars coming and spacious enough for the early leavers to get out easily.

I smelled the aroma's of all the different foods my mother and grandmother were making in the kitchen. Inside the foyer was disco lights flashing in an arrow to the huge hall where the party would take place. Tables of snacks and food lined the long walls of the hall, the hall could comfortably hold seven hundered people including the food and seating tables.

Helium filled balloons floated to the ceiling, they didn't block the colourful lights because the lights were all around the walls.

"You like?" Alice asked over by the stereo.

"I love, it is so awesome!" I squealed.

She smiled widely. "What music should I play?" She asked.

She had classical and modern in two separate piles. I liked classical a bit but I liked the fast paced songs of the twenty-first century.

"Mostly twenty-first century but put in some slow dance numbers so they can either have an excuse to hold each other or to take a break and eat." I said and she nodded, I noticed that she wore a sequenced silver tank top that reflected whatever color light was shining on it, she was also wearing a mid-thigh skirt with five inch, ankle boots. I had to change.

I passed Megan on my way up the main staircase and stopped her.

She was wearing an extremely short mini-skirt and a baby top that wasn't even close to her belly button and made her boobs look like they were going to pop out with one step and showed all her cleavage not to mention the thigh length black leather boots.

"I think you should go change before your dad sees you and cancels my party." I said stepping in front of her, she sighed.

"Renesmee, I'm only a year younger than you. I can dress myself." She tried to walk past me but I blocked her.

"Megan! Go change now! Your dad is going to kill you." I said grabbing her wrist.

"You're not my mother! Let go of me!" She screamed, My hand suddenly burned and I jerked away from her.

The burning stopped when I let go of her, my skin was faintly red but turning cream very fast.

I decided to let it go, I had a party to get ready for.

I chose a bright purple one sleeved cocktail dress with five inch matching purple high heels. I tied my hair half up, half down so my ringlets hung grazing my shoulders.

There were already about thirty people in the hall when I came down, Dianne, Callie and Kaylen were there already, Callie and Kaylen were chatting to my mom who was posing as my cousin and Dianne was talking to Rosalie about cars.

Megan's friends Sady, Logan, Melanie, Nina, Jody, Mathew and Dylan.

Half an hour later everyone was here, dancing, laughing, eating and flirting. Emmett had nearly made a scene in front of everyone when he saw what Megan was wearing, Rosalie had managed to usher them out to Megan's room, Rosalie came back and then fifteen minutes later Emmett came down, a fake smile plastered on his face. Megan never came back down and I sighed.I _had_ warned her.

Alice decided that Jasper should take care of Brandon and she was the DJ.

My grandparents were dancing to the time of the slow song that came on, all the girls had quickly grabbed their boyfriends, as I had predicted the ones who didn't have partners went over to the food and drinks.

"Jake you wanna dance?" I asked, the urge I felt four weeks ago had gone three days after my episode as my mother predicted. Jake and I were back to best friends.

"Sure!" He said jumping up and taking my hand spinning me slowly and moving us side to side to the time of the slow music.

Being here in his arms felt _right_! I felt protected from every single thing. I felt like nothing could hurt me here at this moment.

He had a small grin on his face, his hair was hanging on either side of his face framing it perfectly. His black eyes were full of adoring warmness as we danced. His hands on my back never moved lower like the other guys I've dated, it stayed right in the middle of my back. His russet skin against my almost white skin was comical and I giggled slightly.

"What's funny?" He asked when he heard.

"My hand on yours, it looks kind of like a cake." I giggled and he looked at our hands flat against each other and brought it to eye-level looking at it horizontally. He looked at it closely and then chuckled.

"You're right, now I want cake." he chuckled and I laughed, I led the way to the desert table dancing through the people on the dance floor.

"There you go." I said pretending to curtsy.

And he laughed, he got a plate and as he passed me he patted my head.

"Jake! My hair!" I complained and he laughed as I went to the bathroom.

I was fixing my hair in the bathroom when I heard a low chuckle from the foyer.

There was supposed to be no-one there, everyone was in the hall. I went curiously and then I heard a soft giggle again coming from up the stairs. I followed it and it was coming from Megan's room.

I opened the door.

"Ahh!" Megan let out a shrill scream. She had been with her boyfriend. He had no shirt on and she had half the buttons of her skirt undone.

"Renesmee! What are you doing here?" She asked jumping off of Neil.

"I should be asking him that." I said glaring at Neil and then at her.

"Neil, go home now before her father kills you...literally." I said not taking my eyes off Megan. She sighed as Neil picked up his shirt and jogged out.

"What the hell Renesmee!" She rounded on me when he left.

"Megan! How can you be so _stupid?_" I shouted at her.

"He's my boyfriend! It's not my fault you don't have the courage to go for Jake!" she screamed back.

"That's not the point Megan! You are six years old! and you don't have the excuse of being seventeen yet, or that you stopped aging!" I shouted at her.

"It's my life, I can do what I want!" she said crossing her arms.

"You're so immature but you wanna have sex! You're halfway through high school! If you had succeeded you would most likely have gotten pregnant! Our bodies process very fast! Why are you acting up way too much Megan. I'm your cousin and I'm older than you, even if it's by a year. I will look out for you whether you like it or not. Stop trying to be way older than you are. I've been where you are but I have never done anything this stupid. Get your act together Megan, before you regret everything." I said and stormed out. I felt like a bitch but she was being extremely unreasonable.

I went back downstairs fuming, I saw my dad smiling a tiny bit, he had heard the whole thing.

"What's wrong Ness?" Jake asked, he always seemed to know when something was wrong even when I plastered on a very convincing fake smile.

"Nothing Jake." I lied, I was watching as Kelsey danced with Colin.

"Okay, you can tell me tomorrow." He said his voice trailing off.

"You're definitely going to hear about it tomorrow. Lets dance!" I said pulling him to the dance floor.

The dance floor was packed as a fast paced song came on, everyone was touching someone somewhere, some guys took advantage of the close packed bodies, touching girls on their butts. Jacob never danced to close to me or any girl, barely touching people. His eyes were focused on me in case I hurt myself, he always forgot that I was even more indestructible than he was.

The party ended at about four in the morning, the sky was already turning pink on the horizon. Most of the people went home, I told Kelsey, Kaylen and Lesley to sleep here for the night, well day. Jacob, Embry and Conner crashed on the couches in the living room. I retreated to my room with my friends and we all just collapsed on the bed.

When I opened my eyes the sun was still high up in the sky, slightly to the west. I checked my bedside clock and it was half past one. Lesley, Kelsey and Kaylen were all still asleep though Kaylen was stirring.

I still had on my dress so I slipped in my closet and put on a plain black tank top and grey cargo-pants. I went downstairs and I could smell eggs, bacon and pancakes from the kitchen.

"Afternoon grandma." I said huskily, my hair was still a mess.

"Hey Ness, your friends awake yet?" she asked as she dished an extreme amount of eggs onto a huge bowl and set it on the dining table. The table was groaning under all the dishes. There were two huge bowls of eggs, another two huge bowls filled with bacon strips, two huge plates with two tottering piles of pancakes on each, There was toast stacked similarly to the pancakes.

"I'll go wake them up, we'll shower and I'll give them clothes, the wolves awake yet?" I asked backing out.

"They're changing, you girls hurry up, they'll eat everything." She warned.

"Keep them away for at least a half hour." I said and sped upstairs.

Kaylen and Lesley were awake. Lesley took a shower first, I got her some of my clothes since she was around my size. Kaylen was next, I had to look a bit but I found a tank-top and cargo-pants. The tank-top showed a bit of cleavage and her butt stood out very well in the cargo-pants.

"Wow, you should totally keep that, Nahuel is coming over later." I winked as she came out.

"Renesmee!" she complained stomping over to the bed.

"Wake Kelsey up I need to shower quickly." I said walking in.

I was in and out in record time.

Kelsey shuffled in sleeply rubbing her eyes.

"Hurry up or the guys are gonna eat all the food." I said through the door a few moments later I heard a tired "Kay!"

I got her a red blouse and skirt and gave it through the door.

We made it down and sat down, as soon as we were seated the guys ran in. They reached for the food and before they could touch it Esme smacked them all on the back of their head in one go.

"Ow!" They said in unison.

"Ladies first." she said sternly glaring at them and they looked ashamed. The girls all giggled and helped themselves.

"If you know you want more I suggest you take it now because as soon as we let them loose there's gonna be no more." I advised them dishing more food on my plate and they all did the same.

We had all taken about one quarter of everything and then the guys dug in, as predicted there was nothing left and the guys plates were overflowing.

I rolled my eyes and Kaylen narrowed her eyebrows her spoon paused midway to her mouth.

Jacob stopped eating looking at us as we stared, he nervously swallowed the mouthful he was chewing and nudged Embry and Conner. They all picked up their forks and ate more civilized, we burst out laughing. The guys joined in.

"Who wants to go hiking?" I asked when we were done.

"Nessieeeee! You know I hate hiking!" Kaylen complained.

"You want Nahuel to carry you?" I asked playfully.

"No I don't wanna go at all. Can't we just go to the mall?" She begged.

"How about the beach?" I suggested.

"Oh! Is Colin gonna be there?" Kelsy jumped up excitedly.

"Sure." I said.

**A/N: Thats all I'm uploading for now, probably will start again in about five or six weeks, maybe I'll surprise you and see if I can upload during my holiday, have to find an internet connection though so chances are slim. Enjoy Christmas and New year!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Soooo I'm back and updated again, wish it was still holiday cause I really hate school anyway I'll post another chapter and then don't know when I'm updating again, but soon... hopefully**

**7. Falling**

When we got to First beach the wolves were there. I had told my friends to my other friends to come as well as Nahuel.

"That party was epic Ness, I only woke up an hour ago." Diana had said when she arrived.

For the first two hours we were all talking about the party then the guys said they were hungry. We all gave some money for us to buy food, the wolves wanted to ask Emily to make some but Jake said no because she and Sam was probably busy with their newborn son Emanuel.

"Hey Ness!" A voice I hadn't heard in a very long time came from behind me.

"Leah!" I screamed and ran to her, I nearly jumped into her arms she staggered slightly but that was just of the speed at which I was going.

"Hey, I heard about your party. People all over town are talking about it." She said peeling me off of her.

"Yeah, it sucks that you couldn't make it." I pouted and she patted my head, in many ways Leah was like my older sister.

"Yeah, I needed that holiday, a break from all the craziness." she said as we walked to the circle of people. We had a fire in the middle of the circle at which we were sitting. The blue, green flames were licking the dry wood and leaving it black.

"Who wants to come with to the tidal pools?" Lesley asked after we had eaten.

Jacob, Kelsey, Kaylen, Colin, Conner, Nahuel, Lesley, Embry, Leah and I were the ones going to the pools.

We kept close as we trudged through the still damp woods, we were kind of worried there would be another reached the tidal pools without incident.

The pools were teeming with life, crabs were scuttling at the bottom, fishes were swimming or hiding in the sea-weed, star fish were stuck motionless to the rocks and each other and there was even a bright orange eel swimming energetically around the pool waiting for high tide.

Everyone except Kaylen and Nahuel jumped on the rocks to get a better look at the pool. Kaylen and Nahuel were getting to know each other as they looked at the pool. They were both talkative, they made a cute couple.

Kelsey was sitting with Colin and the way they looked when they were sitting was kind of adorable. She was so tiny compared to his huge build, his arm was around her shoulder both cuddling her and keeping her from falling into the pool since she was leaning very far forward.

Leah was with Lesley talking about random things, Embry was with Conner talking about motorcycles and I was with Jacob.

When we were there for about an hour we decided to head back, Leah, Lesley Embry and Conner lead the way, then Kelsey and Colin, then Kaylen and Nahuel and lastly Jake and I.

Jake had his arm casually around my shoulder and I was leaning into him. I suddenly stopped walking and he stopped with me.

"What's wrong Ness?" He asked in a worried tone, his forehead forming a straight line.

I touched the line and it relaxed immediately, I let my fingers trail down his face softly and slowly. His hair brushed my fingers as they went over his cheek then to his chin, I cupped his chin in my hands and pulled his head down so his lips could meet mine.

When our lips touched it felt like the best kick ever. It felt so right that it had to be wrong. It felt like a sin. I meant for it to be slow but I lost control, he was toxic. His tongue lightly touched my lips and I opened my mouth to allow him in, his toxic tongue slipping under mine. My hands travelled from his chin to his neck into his hair, I pulled it and he moaned. His hands went to my back, pulling me closer to him. My legs wrapped around his waist of their own accord and I tried to pull his head closer even though we were as close as we were going to get if we didn't go further.

He slowed down about half a minute after my legs wrapped around him. He was breathing heavily when he pulled away and rested his cheek against mine. I got down and took his hand.

"I'm ready." I said and I was, I felt it when we kissed and I would never doubt it again, the urge had never left, I pretended it did because of what my mother had said but it never did, I had fallen for my best friend and I didn't know it.

We walked in silence forward holding hands. Jacob had a slight smile on his face but not a smug one.

Then I saw in the tiny clearing of the woods was Kaylen and Nahuel, they were entwined almost like Jacob and I were earlier. Her left leg was held up by Nahuels hand on his waist and his other hand was on the small of her back. She had her hand in his hair which was out of it's usual braid and it looks as if he had taken off the elastic band that tied it together earlier so now his dark hair was about Jacobs length.

I gestured to Jacob to walk around the clearing so we didn't disrupt them.

When we came out of the woods everyone was already back by the fire. Kelsey was on Colins lap, Diana was talking to Embry, Lesley was still with Leah and Callie was talking to Conner.

"Where's Kaylen?" Kelsey asked looking at the woods.

"She was, um, stopping for a little break." I said and Kelsey giggled when they came out of the woods at that moment.

It was sunset and the view was stunning because the sun came out just as it hit the horizon, it made the clouds around it a brilliant pink and the rays bounced off the water making them glitter almost like my family's skin would just more dull. My skin glowed slightly, people noticed it occasionally but it didn't stand out. Nahuels skin was glowing as well though it was a tiny bit more noticable than mine because he was a bit darker than me.

We decided to leave when the sun was nearly completely down, we didn't wanna take any chances. Jacob had four wolves patrolling every night since Kimlynn's attack.

Jacob dropped me at home and then left to go patrolling. There was shouting inside the house. I picked up on the argument quickly, Emmett and Rosalie had heard about Megan and Niel last night, I guess they heard it from my dad.

When I walked inside Megan and Emmett were screaming at each other and Rose was in the middle keeping them apart, Jasper, Carlisle and my father were restraining Emmett whilst my mother, Alice and Esme were restraining Megan then she saw me and rounded on me.

"You bitch! Why do you have to stick your stupid nose in my business, you always make a big deal of what I wear and who I date!" She screamed angrily at me.

My mother and father hissed at her words but kept their position.

"Megan stop being a brat, you are the most spoilt person in this house, you have everything, I know you want to dress like an adult but you're not there yet and just because you're indestructible to humans does not mean you can dress like a whore and prance around town half naked. Last night was crossing the line, I know that Niel is your boyfriend but you are way too young even if you were your physical age. Technically you're not even sixteen yet. You might act like you're grown up but you're still too immature to see the dangers and consequences of this world. I know what I'm saying is harsh but it's the truth and I don't want you to be hurt. It may not look like it but I'm just looking out for you." I said and walked past her upstairs with my arms crossed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8 enjoy.**

**8. Escape**

Megan P. O. V

"It may not look like it but I'm just looking out for you." Renesmee said then walked past me upstairs with her arms crossed in front of her.

She was right and I hated it, I hated being wrong. I was on my way to the mall when my dad spotted my outfit and once again we had a row. Then uncle Edward let it slip about what happened last night with Niel and next thing we were being kept apart by our family. When Renesmee came in the door I didn't mean to scream those things at her, I felt terrible. They just came out.

I looked around at my family members, all their golden eyes fixed on me to see my reaction. Then I ran, out the door and into the forest.

"Megan!" My mother shouted panicked.

"She wants to be alone." My uncle Edward said and I felt no pursuit behind me.

I ran to a little cave I had discovered last year, it was perfectly round, I had carved the opening into a heart with my hands.

I had books here along with a blanket because sometimes I ran away and I would sleep here.

I lit the candles in the room, I would have to get new ones soon then I grabbed a book and laid down. It wasn't long till I fell asleep.

I woke up to a rocking motion, my eyes opened to see that it was still dark even though I could still see perfectly. I noticed that I wasn't alone, someone was carrying me, the scent wasn't human it was a vampire.

I jumped up and away from the vampire hissing glad that my dad and Jasper had taught me how to fight. I crouched down, hissing furiously at the vampire.

He was dressed in a grey cloak not unlike the ones I had seen in the paintings in Carlisle's office. This was a member of the Voltury guard I had heard so much about.

"This one has some fire in her." A voice came from behind me and I wheeled around to face another vampire in the same attire.

Two to one, not impossible to beat but not easy.

"Yes, but she iz perfect." a heavily accented female voice came from my side.

Four to one I was not going to win this. Maybe I could run, but they'd catch up to me.

"Helena get her, it would not be proper if one of uz put our handz on her." A male voice came, so three guys, one girl.

"Gunther you are all too old-fashioned." The girl said again and stepped out from behind the tree that was hiding her from my view.

She was tall, she had blond, almost white hair that bounced on her back, her skin was extremely pale. She looked like a super-model, almost like my mother.

"What do you want?" I whispered scared now.

"We are Russian coven, we know of your species. We come to bring mate for my brother. He iz like you, half." The girl said.

"Why not just make one? You have plenty of males." I said eyeing the others.

"Yes but they have mates already, and my brother iz stubborn. He want American." She rolled her eyes and came to me, she took my wrist.

"Now, you shall come." She said staring in my eyes, it was like she was commanding me and expected I was actually going to listen.

"I don't think so, you'll have to kill me first." I said planting myself firmly.

"Why does she not listen Helena?" The other male asked.

"She has a protection. We will haf to take her by force." She said then she grabbed me and started running, she had an iron grip on me, I squirmed and tried to jump but she held me.

"Let me go!" I shouted and she suddenly dropped me.

"Ahhh!" She screamed.

"Helena! What has happened?" The man named Gunther said.

"She burnt my hands!" She said. I did?

He bent over her and I ran as fast as I could, I could smell traces of my families scent but they were old, this was one of the forests that we barely hunted in, it was about an hour from the forest where we usually hunted and an hour and a half from my home, even at vampire speed.

"Where do you think you are going?" I heard before one of the vampires appeared out of thin air and I ran into him, his arms made a cage around me. I tried to burn him but it didn't work.

"Let me go!" I screamed but it was no use, then an odd feeling came over me, I was losing all of my energy, I was growing tired until I passed out.

When I woke up I felt a strange material on my body, it felt like...fur?

I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar room, it was built from what looked like ancient stone and it looked like a very old castle. I sat up, I had on a white turtleneck and a jeans.

I got out of the bed and went to the window, what I found was shocking, It was snowing. The ground was covered in snow and judging from the tree a few hundred meters away it was heavy, I was not in America at all.

"You are awake, finally." The same voice I had heard in the forest came from the front of the room.

"Where am I?" I hissed crouching down ready to attack.

"You are in Russia kitten." She said lazily.

"Robert will be here in a minute, have something to eat." she said gesturing to three humans who were asleep on the sofa. When I saw them my mouth began to water, the smell didn't help either. I remembered how Kimlynns blood tasted. The best taste in the world, nothing could ever compare, not even bears._ Megan stop! You're not like them, you have to get home now!_ I thought to myself.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"Two weeks." she answered and I gasped.

"I want to go home, my family are looking for me." I said, I couldn't leave them after my bitchiness.

"Well you can't, Robert finally, she is yours." she said as someone came through the door.

Robert was tall like Helena, he had the same almost white blond hair and pale skin. But his eyes unlike her vivid red ones were a startling blue. He had a muscular build but not like my dad, more like Jasper. He was attractive, very much so-_Megan get a grip!_ I thought.

"I'm sorry about my sister, she is forward, she considers herself a scientist." He rolled his eyes.

"I want to go home now!" I hissed.

He shrugged, "I have no say in this, their controlling me." He sighed.

"How? You seem normal and you wouldn't tell me so calmly if you were being controled, doesn't it mean that they control what you say too?" I asked, I was getting too logical, wo was I to question?

"They only control your actions, you can say what you want to, I advise that you escape before they control you." He said.

"How?" I asked.

"They never take me outside so I don't know where the exits are, you're on your own there." He said.

"How old are you?" I asked suddenly curious.

"About seventeen years old." He said.

"How come the Voltury have never been here?" I asked.

"Who are the Voltury?" He asked, his eyebrow traveling up.

"Their the rulers of vampires, they wanted to kill my cousin because she was like us, but we had a lot of covens that joined us to defend her, I wasn't born yet of course." I said, why did I trust this stranger like this.

"How long have you been staying here?" I asked, how could they not have heard about the Voltury?

"I think about two hundred years my father has lived here, they barely leave. Only to get food." He gestured to the still sleeping humans. "I have never left this place yet." He said and I felt kind of sad for him.

"Why haven't you ever left?" I asked brushing a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"When I was about your age I was a bit rebellious, I disobeyed them and that's when they started controlling me, I had no free will." He muttered.

"Are they watching us?" I asked.

"No, but there are two at the door, they want to give us 'privacy'." He said making air-quotes. My heart beat a bit faster.

"Come." I whispered very softly.

I went to the door and opened it.

There were two burly vampires guarding the door, they spun around to face me when the door swung open.

I gave the one a round-house kick and sent him flying into the far wall cracking it halfway to the ceiling. The other one was way too big to kick so I climbed around him and sunk my teeth in the back of his neck and with the sound of breaking stone his head was off, we didn't have a lot of time to find the exit.

"What place don't they allow you to go near?" I asked pulling Robert in a random direction.

"The East wing but I think that's the library." He said running with me.

"Wait, I'm being stupid, why don't we just jump out the window?" I said kicking myself for not thinking about that.

I pushed him out through the double-door sized window. We fell a huge distance down, we had been in a huge castle on top of a cliff.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, even though I knew we would live it was unintentional.

When we hit the bottom we rolled downhill and slipped off the edge into the ocean.

"Swim! Swim quickly their coming!" I said as soon as we both reached the surface again. I could see Helena with the other man from the forest.

We swam as fast as we could in the random direction, I assumed we were going north. We lost them after about an hour later.

There was a beach getting close to us, I was tired now, I may be a vampire but I was still kind of human. When we reached the shore I crawled onto the sand and collapsed, glad to be back on solid ground.

"We have to move. They will be here soon." Robert said panting.

It felt like my lungs were on fire, my throat was burning as well, I clawed at it trying to make it stop. I needed blood. Then I smelt humans. I could smell the sweetness of their blood, the delicious beating of their hearts.

_Thump, Thump, Thump_ it was teasing me, taunting me, calling me.

I got up and started running to the smell, I was almost there when I felt that I was being followed. I turned and a snarl ripped up from my throat through my mouth, warning my follower.

It was Robert. When I saw him I remembered who I was, I held my breath and ran to the East, after half an hour of running I finally breathed again, I smelt a carnivore nearby.

It was a snow leopard in the trees. I quickly jumped and before he had a chance to react I had drained him dry.

"Why didn't you go for the humans?" I heard behind me and jumped.

"Vegetarian." Was all I said, I doubted he would get the joke.

"I don't understand." He said.

"My family don't feed off humans, we drink animal blood." I said smelling a heard of moose nearby and running in that direction.

"Why?" He asked softly.

"Shh." I whispered targeting a big one. I leapt silently out of the shrubs and finished that one as the rest ran away.

"Okay, now where the hell are we?" I asked looking around, there was still snow here.

"I don't know." Robert said sounding a bit fearfull.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry I took so long to upload! The more I look at my work the more I feel it sounds a bit stupid lol, but I'm leaving it up so don't worry. I'm actually done writing Renesmee's life already, I'm busy with the second chapter of the sequel. Going slow really, but eventually... Anyway, here's another chapter, I'm uploading two more after this, kind of a thanks for sticking with me ;) if you are still reading this anyway.**

**9. Emotions**

Jasper P. O. V

The different emotions in the house was crazy and out of control, sometimes I needed to go out of the house for a few hours just to figure out what my emotions were.

Rosalie and Emmett were devastated when Megan didn't return the next morning like she usually does. They tracked her scent to the middle of a forest an hour away, there were four other scents and then her scent just disappeared. Emmett had towed Rosalie home because she was in hysterics. As soon as she saw Edward she tried to attack him, her teeth had nearly got to his throat when Emmett pulled her back. She started shouting at Edward about making her not go after Megan.

"She would still be here! Don't tell me you know how I feel! Just because you can read minds does not fucking mean that you know what I'm going through you fucking pig!" She cursed, Emmett pulled her away from Edward before she could hurt someone. I was getting grief and anger from her, her grief felt like the whole house combined.

Edward was guilty, he knew that if he had let Rosalie go after Megan she would still be here, he knew that he deserved what Rosalie had shouted.

Bella was genuinely worried about Megan because she knew how she would feel if it was Renesmee.

Alice was sad and gloomy because she couldn't see Megan and if she could she would have seen what happened to her.

Carlisle was anxious.

Esme was extremely worried and tense.

Renesmee was the most odd, she was sad and guilty about the last thing she said to Megan but there was a small part that was kind of giddy sometimes but it had absolutely nothing to do with Megan's disappearance.

"Alice!" Bella had shouted from downstairs and I was there in a flash.

My wife was frozen looking into the future, she had been putting new flowers in the vases and flowers of all colors were strewn on the floor at her feet.

"Alice what is it?" I asked her.

Her hand started making movements in midair like she was drawing. I dashed to the draw, pulled out a pencil and blank paper, I then sat her down on the sofa, put the paper on a table in front of her and the pencil in her hand. She immediately started sketching whatever she was seeing.

She drew a clearing, flakes were falling from the sky indicating that it was snowing. she drew a person being held off the ground, she filled in the detail of the human showing his mouth open as if he was screaming. she drew the outline of a woman and a man, the man was holding the human and the woman looked as if she was holding the man back. Then Alice stopped and looked down at what she had drawn.

"Why isn't it finished?" I asked her looking at the outline which perfectly hugged both people's shapes.

"That was the end of the vision, I couldn't see these people just the human." She said studying it. Everyone had gathered around.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Bella asked.

"Is that Megan? And who is the other Hybrid?" Carlisle asked.

"This only happens in winter, the snow is falling and we've only begun summer." I said indicating to the flakes.

"No, Jazz this is happening in three days." Alice said.

"But it's summer, there is no snow here."Bella said snatching the picture. "I don't recognise this clearing." She said.

"It's not in America, there was a game ranger badge on the human, I think their in Russia." Alice said pointing to the tiny badge on the human.

"How the hell did she get there?" I asked.

"I don't know but we have to go now if we want to get there in time." She said running upstairs and pulling me along.

We were in our room, she grabbed two backpacks. She put in one bag three days worth of clothes, in the other bag she put in a truck-load of hundred dollar bills.

She grabbed a tent from the garage and pulled me to the living room.

Everyone was staring at her and our load.

"People what are you waiting for? We have to leave now if we want to make it there in three days! Edward I know you better than that!" She scolded and they all dashed upstairs.

We were all ready to go in three minutes, Emmett supporting Rosalie who was still shooting dirty looks at Edward.

Renesmee was staying at home with Brandon, Bella had asked the wolves to patrol around the house in case she went missing too.

"So what part of Russia are they in Alice?" Carlisle asked when we reached the airport.

"In a forest, I can't tell where though," She closed her eyes briefly concentrating. "I see a castle, vampires running away from the castle. No!chasing something, the blank spot disappeared off a cliff, the sea... a beach... forest... moose...a big tree! Their going to sleep there!" She said opening her eyes suddenly.

We would land in Russia at two in the morning, hopefully we could get to the big tree before they woke up.

Alice had her eyes closed again in the aeroplane, to humans she appeared to be sleeping but we knew that she was searching for something she couldn't see. It frustrated her.

She gasped slightly and Edward stiffened.

"Alice what is it?" I asked shaking her and she opened her eyes.

"Nothing, nothing." She said smiling softly at me.

"You cheat." I accused and she let out a bell sounding chuckle.

"Aw Jazz, really it is nothing." She said and kissed me on the cheek, her emotions were happy but still anxious.

"Why is it that you always have 'happy' as one of your current emotions?" I asked grinning, I knew she hated it when I used my gift to see her emotions.

"Jasper Whitlock!" She said and crossed her arms.

"Mary-Alice Whitlock." I whispered in her ear and she smiled slightly while still turned away from me.

When we landed we went to the castle Alice talked about, it was none of the famous castles mentioned in the Russian history. We picked up on Megan's scent until the end of the cliff along with another Hybrid, other vampire scent's were in the air too.

"We have to swim to the beach they went to." Alice said and flung herself off the cliff. I nearly had a heart-attack, even though she wasn't she looked very fragile.

We all leapt after her and followed her.

After about two hours of swimming, it would have been shorter but we took the wrong path, they turned East at a certain point, we landed on the beach where they were, their scent was here leading into the forest.

The scent lead in a straight line before making a sharp turn, then it was straight and then in a tree. It lingered in some bushes and then headed west.

"There!" Alice said pointing to a huge tree about ten kilometers away. The sky was starting to turn white, they would be awake soon.

We ran to the tree, we had about two kilometers left before we heard a scream shattering the quiet forest, it came from the tree. We raced faster, Edward taking the lead since he was fastest. When we broke through the last bushes there was a clearing around the tree.

There were four other vampires, the other hybrid and Megan.

Megan was being held in a headlock by an extremely pale white-haired vampire while the other hybrid was being restrained by two burly vampires.

"Megan!" Rosalie screamed and tried to run to her but Edward held her and Emmett back.

"If you go closer they'll snap her neck!" He said and Rosalie tried to fight him, anger, grief and rage was coming off her in waves, they were so strong I was sure everyone could feel it.

Megan was looking frantically at her mother, guilt was coming from her.

"Let her go!" Rosalie screamed suddenly making everyone jump.

The blond vampire's arms tightened on Megan's neck. Alice stood shaking in front of me. She was whimpering very softly and Edward looked at her sympathetically. What was she seeing?


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Taken**

Renesmee P. O. V

I had just put Brandon to sleep in Alice and Jasper's room, Jacob was downstairs, he came every hour to check on me.

"You don't have to come every hour Jake, you need to sleep." I said touching the circles under his eyes.

"Sleep comes second, you come first." He said but yawned straight after that.

"Come on, you can crash on the sofa." I said pulling him to the L-shaped sofa and pulling a quilt over him.

He gave a huge yawn, rolled over and started snoring softly immediately.

I chuckled and went up to my room, Brandon had been crying most of the night, worried our family, after hours of reassuring him he finally fell asleep.

I slipped into my holey pants and tank top and settled under the covers.

_I am in a forest, alone looking for something or someone. Suddenly something changes, the animals all quiet down, the leaves of the trees turn brown and all the trees turn black, the colourful flowers wilt and die and there is no air. I can't breathe. I'm suffocating!_

I open my eyes, I expect to hear myself screaming but it came out muffled, I still can't breathe, losing conciousness every second that passes. The last thing I see is a black hooded figure above me before my eyes close.

Alice P. O. V

My vision in the plane scared me. A lot.

_Snow is all around us, grey cloaked figures are standing by the big tree, two blank spots are being held and restrained. A few tense moments and then a fight breaks out, the blank I assumed was Megan, because of the shape, fell to the ground in a heap that didn't move or breathe. Rosalie leapt forward with a shriek. A fight breaks out, they are good fighters and we are evenly matched, even though I know what they are going to do I make slips. A burley one is coming for me and Jasper interferes. He throws the big one into the tree but one is trying to surprise him from behind. "Jasper!" I cry just before the other one jumps on him I jump in the way. Then the vision is black._

I remember on the plane what I was thinking.

_I can't see past that moment, it meant that I was going to die and I was scared. I know I've lived my life but knowing that it is so close is scary._

_"Alice are you okay?" Jasper had asked me, this would be our last few hours together, I wanted to cry. I wanted to tell him but I knew that I couldn't he would make us go back home and Rose would probably never get her daughter back. Even though Megan died in my vision it was changing now, I would push her out of the way just before they killed her and then they would kill me._

_"Nothing, nothing." I said smiling softly at him, I hope he won't be suicidal, Brandon needed at least one parent, hopefully he would see enough of me in Brandon to want to stay, I couldn't be sure because I couldn't see past my death._

_"You cheat." he accused, I knew he couldn't resist my smile and I laughed._

_"Aw Jazz, it really is nothing." I said kissing him on the cheek, I was still worried about the blank future, I wasn't used to not seeing, even with the hybrids and werewolves I could still see around them._

_"Why is it that you always have 'happy' as one of your emotions?" Jasper asked, he knew I didn't like it when he used his gift on me._

_"Jasper Whitlock!" I said crossing my arms in front of me angrily._

_"Mary-Alice Whitlock." He whispered in my ear and I nearly shivered. I grinned but was still turned away from him_

I was seconds from my death now and that fear came back. I looked slightly at Jasper, he was staring straight at Megan who was about to get her neck snapped.

10...9...8...7...6...

The pale girl looked intently at Rosalie, Rosalie wanted to jump and the girls hands tightened around Megan's neck.

3...2...1...

"Alice!" Jasper screamed as I leapt to the girl, I pulled Megan out of her grasp and flung her to Rosalie, I was about to jump away when strong hands took my shoulders and teeth dug into my neck. It stung and burned.

"Alice!" Several voices screamed out but Jaspers stood out the most. Then it went black.

Bella P. O. V

"Alice!" We all screamed as the big vampire bit into her neck.

I stretched my shield even though I knew it wouldn't work against physical attacks.

Then as my shield reached Alice the vampires were thrown back. I was stunned, there was a difference in my shield, everyone under it was bright blue instead of gold as they usually are.

"Alice!" Jasper said rushing to he lying in a heap on the forest floor.

"She's not dead is she?" I asked rushing to her.

"I don't think so, they didn't burn her, but they did bite her." Carlisle said examining the bite in her neck.

"Robert!" Megan screamed suddenly, and ran through the trees out of sight, Rosalie went after her and so did Emmett.

"Bella go, they might need you." Edward said and I followed after Emmett.

Megan was kneeling by the unconscious hybrid, the other vampires had fled.

Emmett carried the hybrid back to the clearing where the others were. Jasper was holding Alice's hand, she wasn't breathing, there was barely any sounds in the little clearing except for the two hybrids fluttering heartbeats.

Then Alice gasped loudly, the sound echoing off the ice covered trees.

Jaspers hand tightened on hers and she opened her eyes.

"Jasper?" She asked weakly.

"I'm here Alice." He said, his knuckles were white from the strength he put into holding her hand.

"It burns." She said softly closing her eyes a bit.

"Alice, is it changing you? Or killing you?" Carlisle asked.

"It's not killing me, there are no blank spots, I can still see the future it just stings. It's distracting." She said.

"You scared me! That's why I don't like you to fight." Jasper said holding her head to his chest and lifting her face to his.

"I had to, they were going to kill her." She said staring into his eyes.

Then Jasper kissed her, it was kind of weird because I had never seen them actually kiss in public, it was usually just staring but I immediately felt weird looking at them and looked away and the rest of us did the same.

When we finally got home the house was empty, I think Renesmee took Brandon out or something.

Robert had explained what happened and Carlisle decided to take him in, Robert was going to leave soon though, find his own way. Megan was quite taken with him but it didn't seem romantic just friendly. Rosalie had grounded Megan for running away but said that she had been so worried.

"Where are they?" I asked Edward at sunset, I was getting a bit worried.

"Bella! Edward!" I heard that familiar husky voice come from the front room.

"Jacob! What's wrong?" I asked, he was holding Brandon but I narrowed my eyes when I saw Renesmee wasn't with him.

"Where is she?" I asked panicking now.

" I don't know, two days ago I fell asleep on the couch and then the next morning I woke up when Brandon started crying, I thought she would see to him but he cried for about ten minutes before I went up to him, when I got to her room the bed was empty but the sheets were still messy so I assumed she went out but she didn't come back so I got worried. I looked all over town, I picked up on an unusual scent that lead out of town." He said in a rush.

"The voltury." Edward snarled.

"What?" I asked.

"Jacob saw a grey cloaked figure in the distance but couldn't catch up." He said snarling.

"We have to go now!" I said running out of the house and into my car.

"Wait! Emmett would you mind coming with? Carlisle phone the airport and book flights for Italy." Edward said.

"We should all go, they're not gonna give her up easily." Alice said rubbing her neck where she was bitten.

"No, you almost died yesterday." Jasper said pulling her back.

"Jasper I'm not going to die, there is no blackness, just Megan and Renesmee." She said reassuringly. Jasper looked at Edward and he nodded.

"Megan is not going, I'll stay here with her." Rosalie said.

"Mom, they might come after us again, you and Esme are not enough to hold them off. We have to stick together." Megan said.

"What about Brandon?" Alice said.

"Let him stay in La Push with Emily and Sam, they will take care of him. I'll leave Leah in charge of the pack for now, Embry, Conner and Brady are coming with us for back up." Jacob said.

"So that's fourteen plane tickets." Carlisle said and immediately dialed the airport.

We got all of our documents, Brady, Conner and Embry arrived very quickly with Jacob, Alice and Jasper when they dropped Brandon by Sam. Brandon had started crying again when Alice explained that they would have to leave again.

"But w-why!" He wailed holding as tightly as he could manage onto her neck.

"It won't be long sweety, I promise just a few days, two at most. You won't have time to miss me, besides you'll have Lexi to keep you busy, she is around your physical age, I'm going to miss you so much." She said hugging him close to her.

We left the airport at half-past eleven am and landed in Italy at nine pm.

There wasn't much people in the streets but the airport was busy, Alice, Edward and Jasper acquired three cars for all of us.

When we got to Volterra we went straight to the clock-tower entrance. We dropped into the shaft and made our way quickly to the big double doors.

There was a different receptionist at the desk.

"May I help you?" She asked taking in out large party.

"Where is my daughter?" I snarled I could smell her scent.

"She's in the dungeon." Edward said and lead the way.

When we got down there the guard was waiting for us.

"Get out of my way now!"I snarled. I extended my shield around my family. Felix and Dimitri were at the front and they planted their feet firmly in front of me, I crouched down ready to attack when I heard Renesmee scream from further into the dungeon.

"No! Get away from me!" She shouted.

"Renesmee!" I shouted and the shield exploded from me again, knocking all the vampires that were blocking our path away from us. I ran forward to the titanium cell Renesmee was being kept in.

There was an unfamiliar vampire standing over her, she still had pieces of her night clothes on but they were torn exposing her, there were bruises on her everywhere.

I used my new shield to throw him back, I was exhausted now. He just staggered away from her slightly.

"Bella we're surrounded." Edward said, the other vampires I had knocked down earlier were surrounding us from all sides.

"Another test subject Bernard." Dimitri said and wrenched Megan away from Rosalie.

"No!" Rosalie said but she was surrounded.

Dimitri shoved Megan into the titanium cell and she hit the floor.

"Take the others to the freezer." Bernard said and the entire guard started shoving us. We tried to fight but we were outnumbered.

They took us to a cold room, when they closed the door we all immediately went and tried to break the door but somehow our strength couldn't open the door. I couldn't produce the shield again.

"Renesmee!" Jacob shouted still banging on the door.

"Megan!" Rosalie screamed doing the same.

We were trapped.

"Alice when do we get out of here?" I asked her.

"I don't know I can't see, I can't even see two minutes into the future, something is stopping my powers." She said her eyes trying to search.

"I can't hear anyones mind either, its like it was turned off." Edward said.

This place was taking our powers and draining our strength.

Megan P. O. V

I was extremely scared when one of the big vampires grabbed my wrist and shoved me into the cage with Renesmee and the other vampire, he was tall and lean with a slight muscular build which I could clearly see because he had no shirt on.

The rest of my family were lead away, I could hear them all screaming, trying to fight and then quiet.

"Bella donna, non abbiate paura che non morde...ancora." The vampire said to me smiling and holding out his hand. I knew Italian, Carlisle had tought me. He said **'Beautiful woman, do not be afraid I will not bite...yet.'**

He grasped my hand tightly and pulled me to him, his arms formed an iron barrier around me and he breathed in deeply.

"Si sente odore delizioso fiorellino." He said. **You smell delicious little flower.**

"What do you want?" I asked my voice shaking.

"Voglio sperimentare bella, io sono curioso di scoprire cosa accadrebbe se gli ibridi portava i bambini con un vampiro pieno." He said **I want to experiment beautiful, I am curious to see if a hybrid can bare children with a vampire.** and I shivered, his hand went to the small of my back.

"Perché avete bisogno di noi due?" I asked him. **why do you need us both?**

He shrugged and said, "Siete entrambi troppo bella non riesco a scegliere, ormai giunto tutti e due." He said **You both are too beautiful I cannot choose, now come both of you**. and started walking away.

"Lasciare che la nostra famiglia andare per primo!" I shouted. **Let our family go first!**

"Vieni ora o muoiono." He said dangerously. **Come now or they die.**

I followed helplessly, Renesmee was behind me crying.

He led us to a room with a red velvet bed.

He closed the door as we stepped in, and I immediately felt trapped, I felt his arms around my shoulders and I shivered again. As he kissed my neck an ear-splitting crash came from somewhere below. Then there was smoke all around us but I could still see everything.

Renesmee grabbed my hand and started running, I followed her willingly, we ran down the stairs and before I knew it we were in the street, the moon was shining brightly.

"This way." She said pulling me the direction we came about an hour ago.

We reached our cars and my family was in there, they looked drained, I was aware that someone was following us, I didn't stop to look I just dove into the first car. They stepped on the gas as soon as I was in and we were off going at three hundred miles per hour.

"Megan! Did he hurt you?" I heard my mother shout, I had dove straight into her lap.

"No, no, how did you get out?" I asked looking at everyone in the car, it was my mother, Robert, Embry, Carlisle and my dad was driving.

"I don't know, the door just blew up and we didn't think twice about leaving. What about you?" She asked, her voice still a bit shrill.

"The same, he took us to a room,he told me he wanted to do an experiment with us." I said breathing heavily, I felt relieved when we left the walls of Volterra.

**AN: So what ya guys think of the chapters so far? If the italian is wrong just know that I used my phone translator so blame phony applications, but don't think I'll use other languages in my other stories, though I can't remember if there's still more italian in this story but oh well.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Okay last chapter I can upload cause I'm running out of time in the internet cafe and I only have so much money on me so enjoy.**

**11. Care.**

Renesmee P. O. V

When we got home Jacob took me in his arms and would not let me go, I knew my father was getting annoyed but he probably understood why.

"Will the voltury come after us?" I asked my dad.

"Yes, their just going to repair the damages to their tower, we have to take them out, they will stop at nothing until they get both you and Megan." He said gravely.

"What happened to Aro, Caius and Marcus?" I asked surprised to not see them there.

"That vampire took control, he drove the voltury clan out and now commands the guard, the others fled with their wives." He said.

"Then we will have to gather our friends, I will have to convince the Egyptian clan to join us again as well as Alester, he will help in finding Aro and the others. Alice how long do we have?" Carlisle asked.

"I...I don't know... I can't see... I see snow, no! I see... I can't see!" She said narrowing her far-away eyes, Jasper tensed. "I get flickers, not an immediate picture, they're still deciding." She said touching Jaspers arm.

"So we can relax for now?" I asked.

"Yes but keep your guard up, if they're still deciding that means they're still in Volterra, Carlisle you might wanna start calling your friends." My dad said, then he took my mothers hand and pulled her into the forest.

"How would you like a triple date?" I asked Jacob when everybody had left the room.

"Who is included?" He asked suspiciously.

"Kaylen, Nahuel, Kelsey and Colin." I said patting his arm that rested at my waist.

"Sounds reasonable." He said.

"Yay!" I clapped and dashed upstairs to the phone.

I dialed Kaylen first. "Hello?" She asked, there was someone in the background.

"Hey Kaylen, how would you like to come on a triple date with me Jake, Kelsey and Colin?" I asked.

"Hold on." She said, she put the receiver against her skin but I could still hear the conversation clearly.

"Nahuel, you wanna go on a triple date with Ness, Jake, Kelsey and Colin?" She asked, he was in her room?!

"Sure, if you want to." He replied cheerfully.

"Kelsey's gonna tease me about you." she sighed.

"She's just jealous." Nahuel whispered a bit muffled before I heard a soft kiss. Kaylen giggled.

"Sure Ness, where?" Kaylen asked when she put the receiver back to her ear.

"Tonight at seven, movie theater in Port Angeles, we'll pick you up and... I cannot believe your mother let Nahuel in your room!" I couldn't help but add the last part. I heard her gasp before I put the phone down and dialed Kelsey's number.

"Hey, hey!" She answered with her signiture greeting.

"Hey Kelsey, you and Colin wanna go on a triple date with Kaylen, Nahuel, Jake and I?" I asked.

"Sure! Details?" She asked.

"Seven, we'll pick you up we're going to the movie theater then maybe getting a bite. See you soon." I said and hung up. It was six now so I had an hour to get ready.

"Jake, we have to leave in half an hour so get done." I called out of my room door.

I went into my huge walk-in closet curtsy of Alice, I got a dark blue skinny jeans and a black halter top that showed a lot of my back, I grabbed a pair of black convers sneakers and a dark blue cardigan. I brushed my hair into a high pony-tail but it still hung at my waist. I put on bright red lipstick with a splash of shiny lip-gloss, some eye-liner and grabbed my baby-blue purse. I looked at myself in my mirror, my jeans hugged my figure perfectly, my top showed a lot of back though, I was contemplating changing it but then I glanced at the clock and it was nearly seven.

"Jake come on!" I said dashing downstairs.

"You were the one taking so long, I was waiting since half-past." He muttered. I got into the Jeep and the car started immediately.

We got to Kelsey's house first, Colin was already there, he was in a normal jeans and white T-shirt. He couldn't take his arms off Kelsey and I could kind of see why, she was tiny so you would automatically feel the need to protect her. But there was also the fact that she was wearing a checkered mini-skirt and a V-neck blouse that went down, down, down. With a red pair of sneakers she looked kind of like a hot school-girl.

"Hey, hey!" She said as she climbed in with Colin behind her.

"Hey Kelsey, how was your day?" I asked.

"Awesome! Colin and I went to the beach, then to the mall then to the beach some more." She sang and Colin looked adoringly at her.

"Coolness!" I said as we reached Kaylen's house, Kelsey was too used to my driving to be fazed at how we got here so fast.

Kaylen was wearing her signature look, a tank-top with a skinny jeans and sneakers, even though she was chubby the look complimented her figure a lot, the jeans hugged her waist and the tank-top flaunted her _assets_. Nahuel was dressed similarly to Colin.

"Kaylen! How was your day?" Kelsey asked as soon as Kaylen got into the car.

"It was...great." She said then burst out in a fit of laughter and I joined.

"Oh My...You didn't!" Kelsey shouted.

"No! No! No! No!" Kaylen said laughing out loud. "No! We just hung out in my room all day!" She said loudly.

The guys looked at us with grins on their faces as we all laughed ourselves silly.

When we reached the movie theater we had finally stopped laughing.

"I wanna see The Hunger Games!" Kelsey said as soon as we were inside.

"I wanted to see that movie since I heard about it, it sounds fun." I added taking Jacobs hand.

"Six seats for The Hunger Games please." I said taking some money out of my purse, Jacob handed his money to me and the others passed theirs too.

The cashier looked me up and down and I rolled my eyes as he looked at Kelsey and Kaylen the same way, Nahuel, Colin and Jacob all put their arms more securely around our waists as a warning to the guy.

We picked our seats and left as quickly as possible, Kelsey and Kaylen didn't notice the more protective atmosphere of the guys.

When we had gotten our popcorn we made our way through the dimly lit theater to the back row in the middle of the aisle. As luck would have it, we had to pass a group of boys to our seats. They whistled as we came pass and purposefully made it hard for us to get to our seats without touching them, I managed it easily enough thanks to my vampire genes but Kelsey and Kaylen weren't that lucky, one guy tripped Kelsey and if Colin hadn't been holding her waist she would have fallen into the guys lap. Kaylen fell halfway into one guys lap and just as he was about to touch her Nahuel grabbed her back.

"That was extremely annoying." Kaylen complained when we sat down.

"Yeah, absolutely no respect for the way better looking guys we have already!" I said loud enough for them to hear.

The movie started then distracting us from the annoying people.

Halfway through the movie Kelsey had to go to the bathroom. I eyed the guys who were bound to do the same thing and said, "I'll go with you!" Colin looked at me thankfully.

They did the same thing but I kept a firm grip on Kelsey's wrist so she couldn't be tripped, thanks to my awesome eyes I could see where their feet were, waiting to trip me and Kelsey, we made it out without an incident.

"I'll wait out here." I told her as she walked into the bathroom.

I turned around and saw one of the boys from the theater right in front of me, how did I not hear him behind me? I was about to scream but his hand covered my mouth before I could, he pushed me back into the bathroom, it was empty and Kelsey was in the furthest stall.

I tried to push back but he was inhumanly strong, then it hit me. This boy had no heartbeat. he had contacts on but I could see it starting to disintegrate, he was a vampire.

"Try and scream, your friend and anybody who comes into this bathroom will be killed instantly." He whispered into my ear.

My heart picked up faster than usual.

"W-what do you want?" I asked trying to keep my voice low.

He smiled and I shivered as he pushed me into a stall.

Just as he closed the door I heard Kelsey open the door to her stall, I heard her go to the tap, wash her hands briefly, grab a hand towel, throw it in the bin, pause probably to check her hair and make-up then walk out, as the door swung close I heard her ask, "Renesmee? You better not have gone in without me." and then she was gone.

"What do you want?" I asked glaring at the vampire in front of me, I had no intention of being kidnapped again, I was no damsel in distress.

"You are the famous Renesmee Cullen, the hybrid, vampires all over are calling you the most beautiful thing in the world. I had to see for myself and I have to say that you are quite the prize." He said touching my jaw and trailing his fingers down.

"Then you should also know that my uncle was a trainer in the southern wars and that I know how to defend myself." I said and kicked him square in the chest which sent him flying through the stall door and into the sink.

He got up swiftly and stalked forward, when he was a foot in front of me he disappeared, I looked around my eyes searching for some movement. Then I felt hands around my throat, it closed and lifted me up, I couldn't breathe and I clawed at the hands but it was no use. I remembered what Alice used to do so I flung my body forward and over so that my feet touched the low ceiling briefly before they landed on his back, he lost his grip on my neck and before he could get me again I ripped his head off with my teeth. I jumped off of him.

Great, now what was I gonna do, I had to destroy him but how? This was a crowded theater people would be coming soon.

I looked at the toilets in the stalls and had an idea.

I tore him into tiny shreds that I divided and flushed down different toilets. when I got to the theater again the movie was nearly finished.

"Where were you?!" Kelsey asked when I showed up.

"I was on the phone with my sister, sorry." I said sitting down next to Jacob, I put my hand on his arm and showed him what happened. He tensed and looked at the guys who were bothering us.

_They're not vampires, it was just him or they would have gone to back him up._ I thought to him and he nodded holding me a bit closer.

When the movie was done we went to an italian restaurant.

We sat at a big table in the corner of the large area and the place was crowded filled with people chatting.

Megan P. O. V

I was in my room face-down on my bed with my I-pod on and the volume right up with my earphones, it helped clear my mind of the recent events, my parents had grounded me for basically being a bitch, well they didn't say it like that but I know what they meant.

Though the volume was right up I still heard the soft knock at my door, I got up and it was Robert.

"What's up?" I asked letting him in.

"Nothing much, I was wondering how you were doing, with the grounding...sorry again about my sister,she's a bit of a control-freak, she told me though she had trouble compelling you." He smiled as he sat down on my bed, we were kind of friends now.

"She can compel people? That is so awesome, but I wonder why she couldn't I mean I don't have a shield, I can just burn you if I touch you." I said and to demonstrate I touched my index finger to his arm and burnt him. He flinched.

"Megan! That hurts!" He complained wrenching his arm away from me.

"Don't be such a baby." I teased bending in front of him with my lips in a baby-pout, I was still standing.

"How long are you grounded for?" He asked rolling his eyes and I sighed.

"Three months, they know that is like three weeks in vampire time, I can't go to parties, I can't go on dates, I can't even go shopping!" I complained crossing my arms angrily.

"I mean, I need new clothes soon cause Alice will not tolerate me wearing the same clothes twice and my mother should be supporting me with that one since she loves shopping as well!" I ranted and Robert looked amused.

"This is all really funny to you isn't it?" I said raising my eyebrows. He nodded.

"Whatever." I said and walked to my closet, just for something to do since I was confined to my room for the next week.

"Aw Meg! Don't be like that, if yu were me you would see the humor in it." Robert laughed from my bedroom.

"So are you leaving during summer or are you gonna spend a year in school with Ness and I?" I asked as I assessed my appearance in my floor length mirror.

My golden hair hung by my waist, my eyes were blue/green with a slight golden tint around my pupil. Even though Rosalie was not my real mother we were related and I could see parts of her in me.

"Maybe I'll do a year of school, maybe enroll as a senior." Robert said.

My full pink lips turned up in a slight smile.

"Why don't you be a sophomore with me?" I teased.

"From what you've told me, the girls in your grade cannot really control themselves just yet, besides, I'm turning 18 in January, I'll be the correct age and everything." He said, his voice was closer and I saw him by the entrance to my closet in the corner.

"I guess that's reasonable." I said watching him from the corner of my eye.

"Yep...Megan?" He asked and he appeared behind me. His voice changed.

"Um...Yes?" I asked slowly, turning to face him.

Even though my eyes wanted to search his perfect body I kept them on his bright blue eyes. They were smoldering. We stared for exactly thirty seconds and then faster than my eyes could process his lips were on mine.

At first I was shocked and then I responded, he moved fast, well to a human it would be fast but to me it felt urgent, my hands locked quickly into his hair and his locked around my waist. I couldn't process what was happening, my logical brain shut down and my instincts took control. My instincts told me that I have a few seconds before my father came up and I should make the most of them even though the logical side screamed for me to stop before I got into more trouble...I ignored it.

I lifted up and wrapped my legs around his waist and I felt him slam me into the mirror, I barely noticed the shattering sound I heard. His lips kissed down to my neck and I hissed loudly.

There was a banging sound from my room which I barley noticed, I brought Roberts lips to mine and just a fraction of a second it touched mine before he disappeared off of me. I fell to the floor amongst the shards of the mirror and saw my father throwing Robert out of my window.

Both my parents were shouting how irresponsible I was and blah, blah, blah... I wasn't listening at all, my mind was on the greatest kiss I ever had in my life, not even the kisses I dreamt about could compare. The weirdest thing was that I did not care at all about how much trouble I was going to get into for doing what I did next.

I was still on the floor of my closet, both my parents were standing on either side of the door ranting about I don't know what, I got up swiftly and ran straight through the door and out the window my father had thrown Robert through.

"Megan!" I heard behind me.

I followed his scent through the forest moving faster than I ever had before. His scent was stronger as I got close the the clearing my family had told me about all the events that had taken place. Baseball, Battles, Training, etc. He was laying in the center looking up at the cloudy sky.

He looked up with his eyebrows raised when I entered.

"Megan?" He asked tentatively as I came closer pushing himself up on his elbows.

My brain couldn't control my body, I leapt fifty yards to him and smashed my mouth to his again, my hands pulling once more at his hair, he held me closer with each pull then he slowed down. What was happening? At home he was fast and urgent.

I stopped and lifted my head to look at him.

"Megan, what...what was that?" He asked as I sat back into a half crouch and he sat up with his legs sprawled out.

"Wh- what happened? Why couldn't I stop!? What did you do to me?" I asked getting up and backing away from him as fast as I could.

"Megan, you came after me." He said.

"No, something made me do that, I didn't care about anything something just made me _have_ to find you, what did you do!?" I asked getting angry.

Even I wasn't that stupid, I know the consequences of acting up, even if that was the best kiss of my life I wouldn't risk it, my parents were gonna kill me when I got back.

"Stay away from me." I said and ran back to my house, he did something that made me want to get to him, could this be some sort of power?

Jacob P. O. V

there were eight of us patrolling tonight. Leah and I on the north border, Seth and Embry on the east border, Colin and Cody on the south border and Quil and Brady on the west border.

The packs mind was scattered, each of us thinking of our own lives. Leah was thinking of her mother and brother and how Seth had actually cleaned his room for the first time. Embry was thinking of his new motorcycle. Seth was grumbling about how his mom had told him he had to clean his room the normal way without speed. Cody was thinking about the past. Quil was thinking about Claire. Brady was thinking about how his sister had said her first word. Colin was thinking about Kelsey and I was thinking about Renesmee.

Suddenly Collins thoughts started interesting me. He was actually in love with Kelsey but he was not imprinted on her and that worried him. A thought of Leah flashed across his mind and that caught her attention, he remembered the story of her and Sam, she was getting annoyed and tried to think about anything but that few months. Her thoughts were now forced.

Then Colin started thinking about telling Kelsey the tribe's secret.

_No!_ I thought to him.

_It was a long-shot._ He grumbled.

_Don't even think about it, what if you find your imprint and she knows? She'll get back at you by probably telling everyone. It's not even an option._ I thought.

_But I really care about her! She makes me happy! I don't want her to end up like Leah and I don't want to feel what Sam does._ He said.

_I've had enough of this, Jacob, you're on your own._ Leah thought and then her thoughts disappeared.

_ Colin, you can't tell her._ I thought sighing.

_But why could you tell Bella?_ He questioned.

_I didn't tell her she guessed right._ I said getting irritated.

_But you encouraged her, you told her when you were still human and when you turned you made her remember, you didn't do anything to stop her from finding out!_ He said.

_That was different!_ I said putting a bite in my tone.

_How? Just because you're Alpha you get to tell anyone about this?_ He said, he too was getting irritated.

_Collin!_ I commanded but before I could tell him to drop it, he was gone. I sighed.

**AN: PS before I forget, follow my twitter account which is available on my profile for pictures of the characters as well as when I update the story ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:****So I'm updating a little sooner, I don't know how much chapters I can put up but I'll try at least two, I know that reading the thoughts might not be clear but I'll try making them bold in this chapter as well as future chapters, if I miss a few don't kill me lol. Enjoy**

**12. Answers**

Megan P. O. V

I was confused. Whenever I looked into Roberts eyes I wanted to attack his lips again, it was unnatural. I couldn't control it at all, my parents decided not to blame me for that kiss in my closet.

I was sitting in a small clearing near a thin stream, I was watching the birds fly into it to bathe trying not to think about Robert...and failing.

I sighed, closed my eyes.

"Megan!" I heard my mother's voice calling from the house.

"Coming!" I called back and got up, what now?

When I got to the living room my mother, father, uncle Edward and Robert were sitting on the sofa. Robert looking like he didn't wanna be there.

"What's going on?" I asked narrowing my eyes, I was still in the doorway so I was thinking of leaving.

"Megan don't leave this is important." Edward said.

I sighed and sat down opposite my parents so I wouldn't have to look into Roberts eyes.

"Megan, we found out what's going on with you and Robert. It could be common with hybrids." My mother said a bit pained. I raised my eyebrows.

"I did some research when I heard how you couldn't control yourself. You have a pull to Robert, almost like imprinting." Edward said, my dad did not look happy.

"So... it's like I imprinted on him? But that's unfair! I didn't choose this, he did something to me, besides I snapped out of it!" I said, my voice rising up an octave.

"It is like imprinting but it seems like you can choose not to like each other, Robert kissed you because he felt drawn to you. You ran after him because it felt like he was calling you and your body obeyed. It's like a way for vampires to find their mate." He said.

"That's not true! It can't be!" I said getting up.

"Megan, you're his _chiamante_ and he is yours." Edward said, I looked at my parents.

"No! I don't want this, what about Niel? I still like him...don't I?" I asked my voice getting softer.

"Megan, I hate this _caller_ crap way more than you do, _trust me_." My father said miserably with his fists supporting his head.

I made the mistake of looking at Robert but his head was down. Suddenly I felt sorry, how should he feel when I'm kind of shouting that I don't like him, when I'm denying him and it sounds like I could never love him, it sounded like I was disgusted at the thought and I felt a bit guilty.

He got up swiftly and left.

"Robert! I'm sorry!" I said following him.

"Oh please! I'm sorry if I'm that repulsive to you Megan! Go back to Neil, you know that you want to!" He spat and I stopped in my tracks, he went into the trees and I was halfway across the yard. I don't know what came over me but I fell on my knees and started crying.

I was a bad person.

"No you're not Megan." Edward said from behind me.

"Stop! Stop involving yourself! Stop listening to my thoughts! Everybody hates it and you just won't stop! Leave me alone!" I screamed and started running.

"Megan!" Edward said, he caught up to me and grabbed my wrist.

"Let me go!" I shouted and burnt his hand, he let me go immediately and I took off.

"Megan! Come back! They could come after you again!" He said still following me.

"Get away from me! Stop following me!" I screamed, rage filling me.

Then the forest erupted in flames. I stopped and looked behind me.

Edward was behind a wall of flames, had I done that?

"Megan!" He shouted and I ran again. I didn't know where I was going but I kept running.

When I broke through the forest I was in Port Angeles. I just kept walking going in a random direction just to get away from my house.

Human's were all around me. I went to a house, a familiar scent was in it, I didn't know why I was here but I had an idea.

"Megan? What are you doing here?" He asked when I had knocked.

I stared at him for thirty seconds and then threw myself at him.

He responded automatically, his lips kissed my neck, he stumbled up the steps to his room struggling to support my weight, I never really knew how heavy I actually was, everyone in my family was really strong so I never noticed.

He threw me on the bed and he still kissed me all over. Without thinking I lifted his shirt over his head.

"Megan...why did you come back?" Neil asked me between kissing me.

I didn't know myself. I picked a random lie.

"I missed you." I answered. He smiled and put his hands at the rims of my blouse and pulled it over my head. I think the real reason I was here was because I needed a distraction from my very unusual life.

As his hands explored where they had only once before been I couldn't help but think of Robert. _**No**__! _ I thought, I refused to believe that my choice had been made for me._** Megan Neil isn't the one, just because you want a distraction it shouldn't mean you should sleep with him! That's not love**__._ Another voice shouted. I was confused, one half wanted this the other didn't.

Then Neil wasn't on top of me anymore, I opened my eyes and Robert was there, Neil was unconscious in the corner.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sitting up.

He was a gentleman, his eyes didn't go down the my bra, but I refused to be shy in front of him.

"I should ask you the same question." He muttered.

"I needed a distraction." I gestured to Neil and looked expectantly to him.

"I... don't know." he said, he walked over to the window which was wide open.

"Why not?" I asked putting my blouse back on. My attitude was changing, I wasn't annoyed anymore.

He shrugged, he was smiling a bit.

"So now that my distraction is unconscious you owe me something." I said swung one of my legs over the window.

"What would you like?" He asked resting his hand on my leg.

I didn't answer I jumped out the window and he followed immediately. The weird thing is that I wanted him to and I was thrilled to think what would happen when he caught me.

Renesmee P. O. V

"They're coming!" Alice gasped, her eyes blank.

"When?!" Carlisle asked.

"Next month, They made an army, newborns. A hundred of them!" Alice said, her voice actually scared.

"A hundred! Will their numbers decrease?" My mother asked.

"Only by ten, we won't be enough even if we had all our friends plus the wolves. I can't see the fight I just see them on the battle clearing." She said leaning against Jasper for support.

"Then maybe it won't be a fight." My mother said her voice still full of tension.

"There will be." She said gravely.

"Can't we run?" I asked.

"They'll destroy Forks and Seattle, then they'll look for us, that's not an option." My dad said.

"We have to get our allies, we'll leave immediately, Esme and I will go to Europe to get the nomads and covens, I'm sure the Romanians would be delighted to aid us. Rosalie and Emmett go to Africa, get all the nomads you can find as well as the covens, you'll need to convice Amun to come but his coven will be in danger too. Alice and Jasper go to South America and do the same. Edward, Bella you will have to look for the American nomads, as well as Tanya's family. Renesmee, Megan, Brandon and Robert will stay here to welcome them, expect them by next week, Jacob can the wolves patrol around here?" Carlisle asked in a rush.

"Of course." Jacob said immediately.

"Good, we have to leave immediately." He said then he ran upstairs, they were all gone in fifteen minutes, Megan and my parents told us to please behave before they left.

"Be good Brandon, and keep an eye on your cousins okay?" Alice said hugging Brandon, he looked about three years old now. She kissed him on his cheeks and then Jasper and her were gone.

"How long are they going to be?" He asked when Alice disappeared, he could already speak english perfectly.

"I don't know but they'll be back soon." I said picking him up, it was getting late.

"Night Brandon." I said pinching his cheeks after putting him in his crib.

He was asleep quite quickly, I went back downstairs and sat on Jacobs lap as he watched TV.

"I have to go soon, I need to have a meeting with the pack about the patrolling." He said kissing my neck.

"How long will you be?" I asked.

"A while." He admitted.

"Then I'll see you in the morning." I said kissing him on his cheek.

It was only eight so I watched movies for a while, then I noticed Megan and Robert weren't here.

Their scent went out the door and led to the forest. I couldn't leave Brandon alone so I waited. I fell asleep on the couch and woke up when it was still dark.

I heard a sound from upstairs and went to it.

"Megan?" I asked silently from the stairs.

"There you are." a voice said from behind me.

I turned and there was the vampire that I had flushed down the toilet, that sounded humorous but the way he was glaring at me made me shiver.

"You are going to regret doing what you did you bitch." He said stalking up the steps.

"How are you alive?" I asked walking backwards up the steps.

"Toilets are all connected to the same system." He said coming closer.

"Well since this is no longer a crowded theater, I can really kill you properly." I threatened.

"Do that and my friend will instantly kill that baby upstairs." He said still coming to me.

I stopped, _**Brandon**_!

"Now...I think it's time for some payback." He said smiling.

He was in front of me now, I couldn't fight him.

"Renesmee! We're home!" I heard Megan's voice from the back door. Thank you!

"Shh." the vampire said as they came our direction.

"Renesmee?" Megan asked, the lights switched on and then she and Robert came to the stairs.

"Renesmee!" She gasped when she saw the other vampire.

"Ahh, another one. Perfect. Try to fight me and the infant will die." He said taking my hand and walking downstairs. He grabbed Megan and when Robert tried to stop him Megan shook her head.

I touched Roberts hand for a second_;__** Kill the vampire upstairs, when Brandon is safe put his lights on and off and we'll kill this one**_ I thought to him.

The vampire led us into the forest.

"What do you want with us?" I asked.

"The voltury have a bounty for any female hybrids and we hunt them down." He said lazily.

I touched Megan's hand_** If Brandon's room light flickers we have to kill him**__._ I told her and she nodded.

"You stand over there and turn your with your back to us." He ordered and I obeyed but my eyebrows narrowed, what did he want with us?

"What are you doing!?" Megan suddenly shouted.

"Don't move or that child will die!" The vampire roared.

I heard Megan gasp, then the vampire screamed. I turned and Megan had ripped off his arm. Brandon's room lights were flickering. Just in the nick of time Robert.

We tore him to shreds and Robert brought the remains of the other one, we piled them together and threw a match on the heap of parts. The flame caught immediately sending a dark purple pillar of smoke into the night, the smell was kind of sweet, just a bit too sweet though it burnt my nose a little.

"Where were you two?" I asked as we headed inside.

"Nowhere." they both said, a bit too innocently.

"Whatever I'm going to bed." I said heading to my room.


	13. Chapter 13

**13. Arrival**

Megan P. O. V

"Are you going to tell her?" Robert asked, we were in the kitchen making some breakfast, mostly for Jake.

"I think so... She is probably the only one I can tell." I said sighing. "But she will probably give me a whole lecture about how young I am for this." I said putting my head on his shoulder.

"What made it happen anyway?"

"It's this _caller_ thing... My theory is that it can make us really angry at each other or... Hey Renesmee!"I said when she walked in.

"What were you two talking about?" She asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Is Brandon still asleep?" I asked buttering a slice of toast.

"Yeah, it'll be a while before he wakes up." She said helping herself to a slice.

"And Jacob?" I asked.

"He is in the guest room, I don't know what time he got in, but he is out like a stone." She said as she walked out again.

I was dying to tell her the news but she treated me like a baby sister and I don't think she'll take it lightly if she found out that Robert and I had slept together. I know I'm physically fifteen but I literally couldn't control myself.

"You are going to have to tell them soon..." Robert said putting his arm around my waist.

"I know." I sighed leaning into him.

Renesmee opened the door to welcome our first guests.

They were a large group, five in total. The two women looked alike, they both had strawberry blonde hair, their eyes were gold like our families.

"Renesmee how you have grown." The one female said when she opened the door.

"Thank you Tanya." Renesmee said hugging the female.

After the other blonde a man with sandy hair walked in, he looked kind wild, like he lived outdoors.

The last two that entered were a male and female, both had dark hair, they both looked italian.

"Who is this? You have more hybrids?" The dark-haired male said.

"This is Megan, Robert and Brandon. Guys this is Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, Garret and Tanya. Megan is Rosalie and Emmett's daughter and Brandon is Alice and Jasper's son. They both came into the family through adoption. Robert joined us not long ago when Megan was kidnapped by a Russian coven." She explained and led them to the living room.

"I smell that a wolf is here." Tanya wrinkled her nose just as we came into the living room where Jacob was.

"Yeah, you remember Jacob." Renesmee said going to sit by him.

"So why is it that Edward wants us again?" Tanya asked.

"The voltury are under new command, a vampire came and turned the guard against Aro, Marcus and Caius. The new leader wants Megan and I for some experiment and they are coming for us in three weeks. They will stop at nothing until they get us." Renesmee said.

"I will fight for you child, you are family." Tanya said loyally.

"They will not touch you _cara bambina_" Carmen said.** Dearest child**

Renesmee smiled at them.

As the others arrived Renesmee convinced them, Edward and Bella were back a week after Tanya's coven came.

Alice and Jasper came soon after them and my parents came, Carlisle and Esmé were still in Europe they had told us that they'll be back in the last week.

The house was packed with all the vampires, they had been told to hunt well away from the olympic peninsula.

There was a bit of tension with the Egyptian coven, their leader didn't like us very much but the younger two were very friendly.

Amun and Kebi were always on their own, not really talking with anyone.

Renesmee had been ecstatic when Zafrina had arrived, she screamed when she saw her. They immediately started talking about everything that had happened since she had last seen her.

I still hadn't told anyone about Robert and I, I even kept it out of my thoughts whenever Edward was around, I really couldn't trust him after the argument and he knew that.

The usually spacious house was very crowded these days, Robert and I often went out to get away from the house and its super hearing.

I was happy with him, he treated me like a friend or a best friend...somthing along those lines. It was almost like a friends with benefits relationship but we knew we had feelings for each other. To others the relationship would look completely physical but for us it was both, balanced you could say...often confusing. There were times that we were in heated arguments about stupid things and next moment we were kissing fiercely.

A very confusing and complicated in the extreme relationship.

Renesmee P. O. V

"Get away from me you asshole!" I heard Megan's voice coming from the back yard and went to the back door.

She was stomping up to the house but she was still at the river, Robert was close behind.

"You didn't think that twenty minutes ago when you were screaming a whole other thing!" He said, his arms were crossed when they faced each other separated by the river. My dad, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were watching the scene too, Emmett and Rosalie hissed when Robert said that.

"Well I have been told that I am a very good actor!" Megan snarled ruthlessly.

"Right that's why you keep coming back!" He cackled.

"Please! You wouldn't stand a chance if it wasn't for this _caller _thing!" She hissed, apparently oblivious to their audience they continued.

"Then do you really love me or do you just say that?" Robert asked her, anger in his voice.

Megan was holding her breath, she hesitated. She looked into his eyes and stopped what she was about to say.

"I...I don't know Robert...I never know." She said sinking to her knees.

Robert leapt easily over the river and held her as she started sobbing.

Emmett cleared his throat and both their heads snapped to their audience.

"Did you...hear all of that?" Megan asked slowly getting up.

Emmett nodded rage clearly on his face.

"Megan Chanel Cullen get inside this house and straight to your room this instant! You will not come near her again!" Emmett said, his voice dangerously low.

I decided to leave, I told my parents I was going shopping, I bet nobody would wanna be in that house while they were arguing, then called Kaylen.

We were driving to Seattle when she brought up a completely unexpected topic.

"Nessie?" She asked tentatively.

"Yeah Kay?" I asked, she had been a bit tense since I picked her up.

"Can I tell you something, it's about Nahuel. You're my best friend but you can't tell anyone." She breathed.

"Okay." I said slowly.

She took a deep breath. "Nahuel told me that-that he is some sort of vampire." She said in a rush. I stiffened. He told her?

"Renesmee?" Kaylen asked.

"Um...what did you do?" I asked.

"I thought he was joking but then he showed me how fast he moved and, and picked up my car. I didn't think about what I did I just ran, it was unintentional. I got a few feet before I could control myself and went back but he was gone, my car was the only thing there. Have you seen him?" She asked, I could see tears starting to form in her eyes.

"No." I whispered and she nodded.

"I'll help you find him." I said.

"He might hurt you." She shook her head.

"Kaylen...he's not the only one...I'm one too." I said and she stared at me, she started breathing fast.

"Kaylen relax, relax. I'm still your best friend, you've known me for two years now! I'm the same person I was two minutes ago." I said trying to calm her down.

She nodded and her breathing slowed down. "Who else is it? Kelsey, Jake, Dianne?" She asked throwing hey hands up.

I explained to her about my family, how I was born all that crap. I didn't tell her about Jake because that was not my secret to share. She knew everything by the time we got to the mall.

"So how come you can eat food?" She asked when we pulled into the parking space.

"Half-human remember, my parents can't but I can drink blood too." I said and she shuddered.

"I feel bad about Nahuel." She said as we walked into the mall.

"Why don't you call him." I suggested.

"I called him since I saw he was gone he doesn't pick up." She sighed.

"I'll go look for him when we get back." I said and she smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

**14. Strategy.**

Megan P. O. V

My father flipped, shouting at me and my mother did as well. They were furious, I guess I was kind of stupid not to notice that our shouting would attract their attention, I can't even remember what it was about. We probably would have gotten intimate again if my father hadn't disrupted our make-up phase.

I wasn't allowed near Robert, he was staying with Huilen and Nahuel. I still snuck out when my parents were "occupied" but even then I didn't have much time.

"I have to go." I whispered to Robert, the sun was lighting the horizon and my parents would be banging on my bedroom door soon.

He nodded and I swiftly got up kissing his forehead before I dashed for my house.

It was the day before the supposed battle. We were going to camp in the clearing where a lot of battles had taken place.

"So Bella will have to be in the middle, they'll want to take her out first. One of the wolves from each pack will have to be inside her shield, probably Jacob and Sam. The rest will be in the forest incase they divide and come from both sides. Benjamin, Zafrina and Megan will flank Bella. Benjamin said that he will scatter some rocks like the last time, Zafrina will blind them and Megan will burn them. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Tanya, Sahoban, Liam, the Romanians, Kate and I will be on the front line to attack. Eleazer, Carmen, Carlisle, Amun, Tia, Kebi, Garret and Maggie will be behind Bella to defend. The wolves will have to split evenly to defend and attack." Edward said, we were all in the clearing, Benjamin was scattering some boulders and rocks around the clearing. But they all listened to the plan.

"What about me?" Renesmee said narrowing her eyes.

"You are going to be at home with Brandon, Robert, Nahuel and two of the wolves." He said.

"But Megan gets to be there!" She said.

"She has an offensive power. You don't Ness." He sighed.

"But I can fight! So can Nahuel and Robert, you need all the help you can get dad! They're not newborns." Edward looked at Bella and she looked pained.

"Besides, they will see that I'm not with you guys and some will come after me, Four bodyguards and a baby is not enough protection anyway." She said and everyone knew she was right.

"Edward she is right, they might get her." Carlisle said, he too looked pained.

"Fine." He said defeated.

"But what about Brandon? He can't stay alone and he is definitely not going to be anywhere near this battle." Alice said, she was tossing Brandon up and down.

"He can stay with Emily and her kids. Sam is making the younger wolves stay and patrol the village." Renesmee said.

"Will he be safe?" Alice asked with cautiously, Brandon looked about three or four now.

"There are about five wolves that are staying at the village and it's far from the battle zone, I'm sure they'll be safe, hopefully they will come straight here, what do you see Alice?" Renesmee asked.

"There are only four blank spots the others are wolves, I can't see the outcome of the battle, there are too much wolves, their everywhere when the battle starts." She said a bit worried.

"We will win, we have experience fighters, Bella as our shield for both mind and body, we have a bigger advantage." Jasper reassured her but I could see it was mostly to reassure himself.

I glanced at Robert, he was looking at me, he was on the far side of the clearing, about two hundred yards from me. My father was watching me closely so there was no way I was going to be able to talk to him.

I'd have to wait till tonight. It might be our last.

Renesmee P. O. V

"Nahuel?" I said going over to him when the planning was done. I needed to speak to him about this Kaylen situation.

"Could I talk to you?" I asked, careful with my thoughts so my father wouldn't hear them.

I led Nahuel far into the forest, out of my fathers hearing range.

"What is it?" He asked frowning.

"Kaylen told me about you telling her." I said and he tensed.

"She ran..." He trailed off shuffling his feet.

"Her body reacted instinctively, she didn't mean to run, she turned around but when she got back you were gone." I explained.

"She came back?" His voice was getting huskier.

"Yes, she likes you a lot, she honestly didn't mean to run." I said.

"Thank you for telling me, I shouldn't have told her though." He said. I shrugged.

I was halfway back to the clearing when I heard Alice shouting for me.

"Renesmee!" She shouted and I picked up my pace. I was back in ten seconds.

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked.

"Kelsey, their going to take her hostage tomorrow!" She said breathing deeply.

I automatically looked to Colin, he phased immediately and started running.

"Colin!" Jacob said then followed I did too.

"Colin wait!" I shouted as I ran, he did stop but I guessed Jacob commanded him too, there was a long silence, I knew they were talking but I had no way of knowing what they said, sometimes I wish I had my fathers gift. After a few minutes Colin continued and Jacob turned back toward the clearing.

"What did he say?" I asked him, he shook his head.

Hours had passed since Colin had gone after Kelsey, it was eight p.m, I was curled up next to Jacob in the tent he had set up earlier, my parents agreed to this on my request with a pained grimace on their faces, I told them it could be our last together.

"Jacob." My father called from outside.

We both got out of the tent, we saw Colin coming out of the woods in his wolf form, I gasped when I saw Kelsey on his back, I could see she was shaking a bit but she kept her hands firmly on his fur.

"What's she thinking?" I whispered to my dad, not that it would matter, everyone except Kelsey of course would hear.

"She's cautious, she still feels the same way she did about him just...she doesn't really like dogs, she's a cat person." He chuckled. I relaxed at his laugh a bit, I looked around the clearing, Emmett and Rose had gone to their house, they would return by morning. Some vampires had gone hunting... a pang of guilt went through me knowing that some humans would be killed. Megan and Robert were also gone... Nahuel had gone to Kaylen's house to apologize. The rest were here.

"Kelsey?" I called out to her and her head instantly snapped to me, she smiled a little tentatively.

I ran to her, a little too fast.

"Renesmee, Colin, he-he's a wolf!" She exclaimed, "but you obviously knew that." she added hopping off his back carefully.

"You're safe!" I said hugging her.

"Colin said people were coming after me." She said her eyes narrowing.

"Uh, some stuff is going on, Colin wanted you to be safe." I said.

_**Dad! Where are we going to hide her, she can't be here for the battle or when the others return from hunting**._ I thought to my father. He nodded.

"Kelsey, we are going to have to put you in a safe place for a while. Uh, Jacob is there a chance she can stay in La Push with Emily and Brandon?" My father asked.

"Sure, but Edward we can't keep everyone in town in La Push, how are we gonna get those people out of town, they could come from any direction." Jacob said, he was worried about the townspeople, the wolves were supposed to protect human life, he already hesitated about letting the others feed off humans.

"I know, its frustrating. We should have thought of this sooner, we could have made a distraction." My dad sighed. Then his head snapped to Alice.

There was a silence as my dad listened to what she was thinking, her eyes weren't blank immediately but then she searched the future.

"Are they coming?" I asked.

"No, Alice thought of an idea." He said looking at Benjamin.

"Benjamin, can you create an Earthquake in the middle of the town without destroying any buildings or people? Just a long opening in the street that will cause people to evacuate?" My father asked.

"It would require a lot of concentration but I think it is possible." He said.

"It will work, no-one will be hurt." Alice said.

"Then I should go now, the sun will be up soon." He said then disappeared, Tia followed him.

"Where'd he go!?" Kelsey said looking at the spot where Benjamin had just been.

"Colin will explain." I said walking back to the tent with Jacobs arm around my shoulder. This could be our last time together.

Megan P. O. V

"We have to go." I said looking at the sun starting to peep at the horizon.

"You have no idea how much I wish we didn't, I don't like the fact that you have to be there Megan, can't you sit this one out?" Robert asked pulling me closer to him.

"I have to be there, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if any of them died because I couldn't do anything, this might be the last time I see my parents, even though they get on my nerves sometimes... they only care about me... they love me." I said looking into his bright blue eyes.

"And I love you, I always will." He said kissing my forehead.

"Do me a favour." I said getting on top of him.

"Anything." He whispered.

"Please...Don't...Die." I whispered, that worry had been on my mind all night, he was on the front line and he didn't have a power to protect him.

"I won't." He smiled kissing my lips for what might be the last time.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: ****Only ten more chapters to the final chapter! Then the epilogue.:D This chapter is written in three P. O. V's enjoy ;)**

**15. Crushed.**

Megan P. O. V

"Their coming." Edward said, we had been scattered over the clearing.

Alice let out a gasp suddenly and Edwards jaw tightened.

"What is it?" Renesmee asked jumping up, she was tense, she spent all her time with Jacob, always touching him to reassure herself that he would survive.

I looked at Robert halfway across the field, I was extremely worried now for him, I wasn't allowed to go near him, were my parents really this cruel, what if he died? No! He wouldn't, anyone that came near him would be incinerated, that I am sure of.

"Megan... go." My mother whispered in my ear, I shot her a careful look, my dad was standing next to her, he was tense but he nodded.

A huge smile broke out on my face and I was at his side and in his arms before Edward started speaking.

"Nothing, false alarm." He said, Alice relaxed and her eyes cleared but quickly fogged up again trying to see the battle.

Robert pulled me away and looked at me. His blue eyes were piercing mine, I wouldn't look away until I needed to.

"Everyone into position, they'll be here in ten minutes." Edward called across the field, everyone said they're last goodbyes without saying the words, they hugged, kissed and caressed each other.

I looked into Roberts eyes once more, they're depth was infinite, I often got lost in them and his voice would bring me back.

"You lost again?" He smiled amused.

"Thank you for finding me." I smiled back.

"Don't worry, I get lost in yours as well, but somehow I find my way." He chuckled.

I leaned in, our lips nearly touching, I could feel his warm breath on my face, his smell was all around.

"I love you...I'm sure of it." I whispered.

His eyes got brighter, if that was possible. He looked overjoyed at my words.

"I have loved you since I first saw you in that freezing tower, and I have never stopped, even when we argued." He said then kissed me.

It wasn't a normal kiss, it wasn't intimate. It was filled with love, the love we always had for each other. The love that kept us together even when we tried to deny it. The love that played with our emotions and drove them crazy. The love that only came once in a few billion lifetimes. That's how it felt. That's what I felt.

"Five minutes." Edward called.

We broke away, he pecked me once more and then let go. He looked apologetic as he retreated to the front line.

I literally felt the space between us, it was painful, like he was keeping a piece of my heart with him. If anything happened to him, my half of my heart would be gone, I wouldn't be complete.

Then all was still in the huge open clearing, the faint fluttering of Renesmee's, Nahuel's, Robert's and my hearts along with the heavy pounding of the wolves hearts were the only sound.

Edward tensed and we all stiffened as grey cloaked vampires gracefully glided into the clearing.

Their cloaks getting darker as more of them came into the clearing, the last few were wearing completely black cloaks.

Then **he** was there, it was still scary thinking about what he almost did.

"I give you all one more chance to surrender." He sneered looking dead in my eyes.

A hiss was building up in my throat.

"Please, just leave us in peace. Do not take them against their will." Carlisle said in a firm voice.

"But I wish to know the answers, I am a man of science, I believe that you are one too. You see I wish to know everything, and I wish to start here. If you do not hand them over you will all die...your choice." he added in a lighter tone.

I was worried now, I glanced around at everyone who was willing to die for me, it wasn't right to ask them to die so that I could live, it was a fifty-fifty shot that we would win or lose, and either way someone would die. I couldn't let that happen, no-one should die for me, I didn't deserve it.

"W-will you leave them alone if I come with you?" I asked and everyone stopped breathing.

"No!" Robert hissed.

My mother gasped.

My father tensed as if waiting to spring.

"Of course lovely." He said stretching out his hand to me.

I glanced over my shoulder at Robert, he looked hurt. I made the mistake of looking into the sea of blue, I was lost again. I couldn't look away.

"Please don't" Robert begged softly bringing me to reality, a tear escaped his eye and I closed my eyes.

I took a step away and he moved so fast I didn't know what happened.

The next thing I knew the Voltury had started attacking.

I was in Robert's arms he was holding me back.

"Megan!" My father shouted getting my attention.

Both Robert and my head snapped to him.

He tossed a disassembled vampire to me, my hands shot out and burnt it to a crisp.

I started paying attention to the battle, Bella was right in front of me with her eyes closed, she was concentrating hard. Zafrina was to her left with her eyes closed as well, I could see some of the newborns screaming and thrashing blindly as their eyes were glazed. Benjamin was moving his arms, creating wind, water and he flung rocks and boulders at oncoming vampires. The one thing he didn't have was fire since he had no source. That is where I came in.

"Benjamin!" I shouted immediately shooting out my hands and heating the air. My theory was that I could vibrate the molecules around me and make them move faster causing friction and heat. Benjamin took the fire and shot them towards the other vampires.

"Robert go help! I'll be fine!" I shouted trying to keep up the amount of fire I was producing, I was getting tired, soon I would be worn out.

Renesmee P. O. V

It was chaos, I barely had time to register if the person I was attacking was an enemy or a friend.

Jacob was behind me, covering my back, we had been moved far away from my mothers physical shield because they could touch us, but I think we were still under the mental shield since she had a huge radius on that one.

It seemed that as soon as I tore one vampire up another one was waiting, I was getting tired, I also had a very useless gift that could not help me in this situation, sometimes I really hated my gift.

I started moving closer to my mother, I needed to catch a break.

"Nessie! Your left!" Alice shouted from across the clearing.

A big, burly vampire was lunging for me, I twirled forward causing him to quickly change direction, each turn I made he countered. I kept a careful distance from his mouth but he didn't have to bite me to kill me, one swing from his arms could kill me if he hit hard enough.

I moved back one step and he was suddenly thrown back away from me. I glanced behind me and saw my mother fifteen feet away and let out a long sigh of relief. Nahuel was on the opposite side of the shield it looked like he too had just come for a breather.

Megan, who was standing next to Benjamin, was providing the fire to kill the vampires. But she was producing less with each passing minute, she was tired, but her eyes were focused on Robert who was a few feet away from the shield.

There were two vampires attacking him. He was holding them off.

Then it happened, so fast my eyes could barely keep up.

A third vampire had sprung over one of them and landed behind Robert, he seized his head and with one flex he crushed Roberts head like paper. I gasped as Roberts body went limp, blood seeping onto the floor like water.

"Robert!" Megan screamed.

Bella P. O. V

"Robert!" Megan screamed from behind me, and my eyes snapped open for a second, she was looking at Robert, just a few feet beyond my shield, he was limp on the ground, blood was all over the grass.

Then I felt a strong force under my shield, one pillar of light wasn't blue. It was a blazing red, I opened my eyes again to see Megan had rings of fire circling her body, she screamed in rage and the fire grew, I quickly drew my physical shield away from her and flung it further to include all of our allies, the other vampires were thrown away. Megan was the only one unprotected but she was in the middle of my shield.

As the fire grew and grew it touched my shield and shot up, it couldn't get in but I could feel it pushing against my shield. when the fire reached the top of the dome it fanned out across the shield until it reached the grass at the end of the shield. The fire went further burning everything in its path, it reached the trees and incinerated the vampires in the way.

It started faltering and thinning on my shield as well as the fire on the forest.

Megan was still in the middle, the fire stopped by her first then it died over my shield and the flames in the forest stopped.

Megan dropped to the floor, her clothes had burnt off her body.

"Megan!" Rosalie screamed running to her. She shrugged off her jacket and covered Megan with it. I looked around at the clearing.

The ground was black,the trees charred, only where my shield had been was the grass still green and slightly moist.

The Voltury was gone, nothing remained of them, just the slight sweet perfume in the air. It was over.

I looked to where Roberts body had been, nothing remained. He was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

**16. Reminded**

Megan P. O. V

"Megan? Honey you have to eat something, please?" My mother said, she sat opposite me on my bed. She had set a tray of food in front of me, she tried to tempt me with the human food I would actually eat but she had become desperate so first she tried animal blood but she had resorted to the donated blood Carlisle had.

I still refused, but now I was thirsty, so I took it unwillingly.

My mother looked relieved as I drank, I knew that the taste was divine but I didn't pay much attention, when I was done I pushed the tray away and curled up into the small ball I had held for five days.

My mother reluctantly took the tray and left pausing by the door.

"Megan... I-I can't imagine how you must be feeling... but... don't do anything reckless... Please." She said then left.

I tried not to close my eyes because every time I did I saw bright, sea blue eyes, but know one to find me. I couldn't help falling asleep but I hated it every time I woke up remembering that it was a dream, he would never hold me again, I could never get lost in his eyes again... I would never hear his voice again.

My eyes snapped open.

It was night-time, what woke me up was clear. I lurched up and away from my bed stumbling to my bathroom, I just made it to the toilet when I threw up.

The blood I had drunk earlier had spewed through my mouth. I sat there for five minutes waiting for the shivers running up and down my back to subside, when it did I got up slowly stumbling to my sink, I grabbed my toothbrush and brushed my teeth getting rid of the taste.

I have never been sick before, I was worried now, I had to see Carlisle

I wiped the cold sweat off my forehead before dashing downstairs to Carlisle's office.

He jumped up immediately coming around his desk.

"Is something wrong Megan?"

Renesmee P. O. V

When I woke up I was covered in cold sweat.

Every night since the battle I dreamt the same dream.

We were in the clearing, five vampires held me back and forced me to watch a horrific scene.

Two of them held Jacob down and the nameless leader of the Voltury clan tore Jacob apart, slowly. He started by ripping off Jacob's fingers one by one, then moved on to ripping off his skin, one leg, one arm and then slowly crushed his skull.

The first night my mother had woken me up, she said I was screaming in my sleep and thrashing.

The second night I woke up in the middle of the night screaming again, my mother stayed with me.

The third night my mother asked Jacob to stay with me, my father wasn't very keen on the idea but agreed.

These last two nights I still had the dream but I didn't scream.

"Nessie?" I heard Jacobs voice, he was sitting up on the sleeper couch opposite my bed.

I put on a fake smile.

"Morning Jake, wanna get breakfast?" I asked getting out of bed and stretching.

He smiled a bit sadly then nodded.

"Don't be sad its over." I said kissing his cheek.

"I know its over, I'm just worried about you. You're not getting enough sleep." He said tracing the circles that had appeared under my eyes.

"I just need to hunt." I said turning my head, my hand slipped down his arm and tightened over his hand.

I pulled him out the room and down the stairs to the kitchen where Esmé was cooking.

"Hey grandma." I said pecking her cheek.

"Morning Renesmee, how did you sleep?" She asked setting a plate of scrambled eggs in front of me.

"Fine, where's Megan?" I asked, she was normally up at this time. There had been no sound coming from her room as I passed, no heartbeat.

"She went to see Carlisle, she's been feeling sick." Esmé said and a frown appeared.

"But Hybrids don't get sick." I said, I've never been sick in my life.

"We don't know that, there's no proof. But don't worry, I'm sure its nothing." She said patting my head and starting to clean up.

"Leah's been asking to see you." Jacob said changing the subject.

"Can we go now?" I asked brightening up. I wanted to get away for a while.

"First eat." He said and I reluctantly obeyed.

When I was done I changed into a plain jeans and t-shirt and met Jacob at the bottom of the stairs.

"How about a quick hunt before we go? I don't like those circles." Jacob suggested.

"I guess, it's really been a while." I said.

We hunted in the forest surrounding our house, there wasn't much of a choice besides elk but I was thirsty so I didn't complain.

After my third I told Jacob I was full so we continued to La Push.

We got there in ten minutes, Jacob phased in the forest as I continued to the reservation, the clouds were covering the sky letting no single ray of light escape, the ocean was black and crashing against the shore.

Jacob joined me a few seconds later and we continued to Leah's house.

"Nessie!" She screamed as soon as she opened the door.

"Hey Leah, how's it been?" I said when she released me from her hug.

"It's been great, I only got back yesterday. I heard what happened." She said.

"We could've used your help, you always pick inconvenient times to leave, where did you go anyway you just came back then left again." Jake asked.

"I've been traveling, I wanted to see the world, I went to France for a few days." She said shrugging.

"I'm starting to think that you are trying to quit." He said.

"Jacob you know that I am, why think it?" She rolled her eyes.

"Why do you want to quit?" I asked.

"I don't wanna be stuck like this forever, I wanna have a family. Not watch everyone I love die. But before I get there I have to learn to control my anger issues." She took a deep breath.

"But you've been cool for a while now." I said.

"Well you have to learn to control the phasing as well as stop phasing completely for a few years. I still get some outbursts when someone ticks me off, occasionally. it can take a long time before I start ageing again and when I phase it resets the timer again." She said a bit sadly, then added,"But I'll get there eventually."

Megan P. O. V

I couldn't take it anymore.

Everything reminded me of him. My bedroom, the forest, my clothes and now even me.

"Megan?... Should I call you mother?" Carlisle asked as I sobbed.

I nodded slowly.

He walked out of the office, it was quiet except for my sobbing.

I was too young to feel this heartbreak, and when I thought about the last time we were together, his promise made me angry, he'd broken his promise to me. He promised he wouldn't die, why didn't he jump for the shield like Renesmee did?

_No!_

He didn't mean to break his promise, it was stupid of me to tell him to not die, those were hundreds of vampires, I could easily have been killed if I didn't have my power. I was stupid to let him go, it's my fault.

Now because of that, this moment wouldn't be the happy one it should be, or the mixed one it would be considering my age. Now it was a constant reminder that I had let him go. That I killed him with my flames. He could've been saved if I hadn't incinerated the entire forest.

"Megan?" My mother's voice came from behind me.

I sobbed louder.

She came closer and knelt in front of me. My father put his hand on my back.

"Carlisle told us. We're... we're not angry, its a bit confusing but... we'll help you through this, okay? We know it's not easy but you have to make a decision if you want to... keep it. The baby I mean. If you decide yes we'll have to pull you out of school, but we can do that. If you would like it." My mother said hesitantly.

"I'm keeping it mom, he's mine. I won't kill Robert again." I whispered huskily rubbing my eyes.

"You didn't kill him honey, you need to stop blaming yourself." My mom said hugging me.

"I did kill him! He could've still been alive before i burnt his body to dust!" I shouted, pulled away from my mother and father and ran upstairs into my room, locking my door.

_**A/N:**_**Sorry its so short, I have no explanation really but I think I had a bit of writers block when I wrote this lol, I'm currently editing a few chapters and immediately uploading them for your reading pleasure. **


	17. Chapter 17

**17. Questions.**

Renesmee P. O. V

I pulled up at Kaylen's house, it was her birthday today so I was surprising her. I had a bouquet of balloons in one hand and a thin flat wrapped present in the other. It was a diamond encrusted locket with a group photo of all our friends with writing on the opposite side that read:

_Kaylen_

_You are the most wonderful person in the world and you will always be my friend. _

_Happy Birthday_

_From Renesmee._

I walked right into the house like I normally did, she gave me a spare key since I came around a lot. Sometimes for unexpected sleepovers.

I crept upstairs to her room and burst through the door shouting "Happy Birthday!"

"Renesmee!" Kaylen said jumping up from her bed.

"Are you in your underwear?" I asked narrowing my eyes. Then I noticed Nahuel sitting up.

I went cold. I let the balloons go and dropped the necklace.

I had a brief flash of my mother, she was human. Blood was everywhere, she was dying. Dying because of me.

"Nahuel tell me you didn't!" I said striding over to him and grabbing him by the shoulders shaking him.

"Renesmee!" Kaylen said rushing over to me trying to loosen my grip.

"Renesmee stop!" she shouted.

I shook my head and stepped away.

"What was that about?" She asked rounding on me.

"I... Happy Birthday." I said picking up the necklace and giving it to her.

"I have to go." I said turning around and heading back to my car.

"Renesmee wait." Kaylen said trying to run after me.

"I need to clear my head Kaylen I'll be back in about half an hour." I said over my shoulder, I walked straight passed my car, walking at human speed down the street.

"Renesmee, wait." I heard Nahuel behind me. I stopped and rounded on him.

"How could you! Are really that stupid? You couldn't wait until she was done with school? Until she moved out of her family's house? She could be pregnant now, she might die! Or she might be turned, have you forgotten what happened to your mother? You might have doomed her to the same fate! You might have just killed my best friend!" I shouted at him.

"Renesmee she's not pregnant." He said cooly. It was excruciating to see him so at ease.

"Yeah and how would you know?" I asked I was furious now, he was really testing my patience.

"Because we never had sex." He said nonchalantly.

"What? But she was in her... and you were in her bed without..." I trailed off.

"Yes we might have gone a bit far but we never went that far. We're both just a couple of teenagers having some fun." He said chuckling.

"Oh... Nahuel please promise me that you won't... at least until she's finished with high school." I begged.

"Of course Renesmee, I am an honourable man. I would never take advantage." He said grinning.

"Tell Kaylen I'll be back later okay. In time for the party." I said.

I walked back to my car and drove back home.

"So do you have any idea what the baby might be?" I asked, we were all gathered in the living room.

Emmett, Rosalie and Megan sat opposite Jacob, My mom and I. My dad was standing behind our sofa, Carlisle was sitting on one of the arm chairs, he had moved the coffee table so that piles of paper could be stacked on it. Esmé was listening from her desk in the corner, she was sketching another design for a house and Alice was perched on Jasper's lap on another armchair with Brandon on her lap.

Brandon looked about five now, he was growing a tad faster than Megan and I had.

"Well according to the chromosome pairs since all hybrids have twenty-four pairs all of those pairs would have combined. The baby is most likely to come out a hybrid since both the parents are hybrids. The human parts would combine as well as the vampire parts would combine. Then those two combinations would again combine to form one. I do have another theory but that would involve if it was twins, if they were identical one would most likely come out human and the other vampire since it would be one zygote that has split but if they were fraternal the children would probably come out hybrids because of their own separate chromasome pairs." He said.

Then he looked at me and Jacob.

"Then again Renesmee and Jacob are a completely different story."

I felt my cheeks burning up, I glanced at my dad to see his reaction but he was listening to Carlisle as well as my mom.

"What would the situation be there?" My mother asked completely focused on Carlisle, everyone had shifted into a better position out of habit.

"It would be completely unpredictable but there are several outcomes. Firstly there is the dominant outcome; since the vampire and wolf genes are enemies there might be a struggle for dominance, the genes will fight and one would probably emerge victorious which would determine whether the child will be a shape-shifter or a hybrid. I do not think that the child would be a full vampire since both Jacob and Renesmee have the human gene in them."

"Second there is the cancellation outcome; again since both genes are enemies they would fight for dominance and instead of one emerging victorious they might both cancel out resulting in the child being human, completely human. Since that would be the only gene left."

"Thirdly there is the fusing outcome; my theory is that the genes would fuse together into one forming possibly another hybrid of some kind. Though I fear that a child like that would be unstable at times, they would quickly be angered because of the continuous fighting of the genes. The child would most likely be able to develop properly like Renesmee and Megan and Brandon, able to distinguish between right and wrong. But the wolf side would be triggered by the slightest anger. Though I am sure it would take time but it would be able to be controled." He said staring into space probably visualising it.

"Sounds like the old Leah." Jacob snorted and I elbowed him in the ribs.

"What about if they had twins?" My mother asked.

"Well I'm thinking that if they were fraternal the vampire and wolf gene would split and one would be vampire and one would be wolf, but again if they were identical they could both come out wolf or vampire or even human." He said shrugging.

"Well it kinda sucks that my niece might have puppies." Rosalie said coldly.

"Rosalie!" My mother, Alice and Esmé said.

"Please blondie you're about to be a grandmother at like a hundred." Jacob muttered and I elbowed him again.

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

I glanced at Megan, she was actually laughing with the rest of us, she still had light marks under her eyes and they were slightly red but she looked way better since the battle.

She looked about three months pregnant. Its been a week since she found out. She's had mixed emotions, sad for Robert not being here, happy because she still has living piece of him with her, guilty for being happy, disappointed in herself because she's still young. Jasper said he got a headache every time he went near Megan.

Emmett was as bad as Megan, he was sad because of her loss, he was disappointed because she was so young, he was angry at her because of the predicament, he was happy because he was gonna be a grandfather. He was laughing with us now but usually when its quiet his face has a kind of neutral expression so he looks extremely weird so I tend to avoid him. Sometimes you catch him smiling or frowning or enraged for a second before it goes neutral again.

It was a bit tense at the big house so I tended to go out with my friends a lot or go hang out with the pack at La Push. But when I was here I made sure to spend a lot of time with Megan so she wouldn't feel left out, I treated her normally. I rarely ever gave her special treatment because she hated it, she had a flash of annoyance whenever someone did something for her.

Then suddenly when it had been quiet for a few seconds a sharp _crack_ reverberated through the room. Megan screamed once. Carlisle was right over her immediately.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked feeling her abdomen.

"It's gone, I'm fine." Megan said and relaxed again, a little sweat on her forehead.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked.

"I think one of my ribs broke, but it feels fine now." she said and started to get up.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie asked helping her up and Emmett started to pick her up.

"I can walk on my own! I'm gonna take a nap. I'm not that big you know." She said annoyed, she stomped up the stairs and slammed her door with a little more force than neccissary.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Those theories in the last chapter, I think they're correct, maybe since at the time I wrote that chapter I was studying chromosome's at school and I thought I was all awesome cause of the fancy words lol. Anyway moving on...**

**18. Tense**

Renesmee P. O. V

I barely ever hung out at my house anymore, it was just way too tense. I even slept over at Kaylen's for a week. I stopped when she complained that she never got to hang out with Nahuel anymore.

Often when Megan was sleeping Emmett and Rosalie would argue about how it was a bad decision to do this to her and how they were being irresponsible and all that crap. My parents escaped by going to their old cottage, Alice took Brandon and Jasper on a ten-day shopping spree, I was the only one stuck here because I didn't wanna be a crappy cousin to Megan.

I could tell she appreciated that I stayed she never said it but she had a grateful smile on her face when I sat at night and talked with her.

"You were right." She said one night, we were both in out pajamas, I had a purple sweat-pants and a pink tank-top and she had a blue sweat-pants on and a plain red t-shirt.

"About what?" I asked I was sitting opposite her on her bed with my knees up to my chin.

"I was trying to be older than I was, I'm glad you look out for me...Thank you." She said. Her green eyes were a bit moist but she was smiling.

"Well we Cullens have to stick together, we're only three of the second generation, we can't let any harm come to one of us, we're the start of a new chapter and we're the glue of this family." I said.

"Yeah, though as funny as it sounds I don't regret keeping him. Little Robert is another reason for me to live." She said patting her growing belly. That was the first time she spoke Roberts name without crying. She was getting bigger every day, it was almost time again, it had only been two weeks but it looked like months had passed for her, she looked seven or eight months now, just one week left.

"What are the names you've picked?" I asked.

"Well if its a boy which I'm sure it is. His name will be Robert. If its a girl... I don't really know yet. But it doesn't matter because I'm positive its a boy." she said shrugging, she was glowing a bit, this has been the happiest I've seen her in weeks.

"My mother thought I was going to be a boy." I smirked.

"No way! What would your name have been?" she asked grinning.

"You don't wanna know." I said, my cheeks were turning red. It was a very silly name. Extremely embarrassing.

"Please!" she begged.

"Fine, it was... Edward Jacob!" I mumbled throwing my head into my palms.

It was quiet first then she started laughing. I nearly forgot what her laugh sounded like, she hadn't laughed in days. Everyone downstairs had stopped what they were doing to listen to Megan laughing.

My mother and Rosalie had peeked their head through the door watching Megan with smiles on their faces.

"What are you two laughing about?" Rosalie asked coming into the room, my mother and Alice followed, Alice was carrying Brandon, when she sat down he scooted over to Megan and started touching her stomach, he didn't speak much, he could talk he just chose not to, he had no power that we noticed. He loved playing with Megan and my hair, when we asked him why he said it felt nice. When Megan got bigger he often felt her stomach for kicking and listened to the baby inside.

"Like you weren't eaves-dropping." I said softly slapping her hand.

"Did you really think about calling Renesmee _Edward Jacob_ if she was boy aunt Bella?" Megan chuckled again.

My mother looked like she wanted to blush.

"They were two very important people in my life still are, my husband and my best friend... and now my daughter's part of the important people as well as my whole family... now that I think about it my daughter will one day marry my best friend, that's a bit awkward." She frowned visualising it.

"And I'll be a grandma." she grimaced.

"Please tell me you'll wait until your actual age is like thirty before you have kids." She fake begged laughing after, I chose not to reply or take part in the jokes that followed.

Now that I thought about it, Jacob and I were pretty close right now, I had one more year of school left, I told my parents I would go to university and maybe study psychology for two years with Kaylen and Kelsey. We had all been accepted at Dartmouth, but that made me think about Jacob, I had come up with the idea of getting an apartment near to campus, Jacob was also finishing his studies, he completed his degree in engineering last year. He had started scouting for jobs near that particular area.

I had thought about starting my own family and watching Megan gave me a certain maternal urge but I didn't wanna start it while I was still in my first year of school.

Before I knew it I had fallen asleep on the bed, it was past one am when I felt my eyelids droop and close.

When I woke up the sun was a quarter high in the sky already. Brandon was in the middle of Megan and I with and arm draped over each of us. We were lying horizontally and someone had put a blanket on top of us.

I slid carefully out of his grip and went out of her room into mine and into my bathroom.

I had just come out of my bathroom when my phone rang from where I left it last night on my bedside table.

"Hey Kelsey." I said after glancing at the number.

"Hey Ness, I am planning a camping trip next week. Only for couples. I have Kaylen and Nahuel as well as Dianne and Nathen. You wanna come with Jacob? I think you could use it considering that you always wanna get out of your house." She said.

"Okay, I guess...Hold on let me ask my parents." I said I put the phone down and ran downstairs in three seconds.

"Mom, Dad can I go with Kelsey, Kaylen and Dianne on a camping trip next week?" I asked.

"Of course honey." My mother said just as my dad said "No."

"Why not Edward?" My mother scowled at him.

"She didn't tell you everything, their all going with their boyfriends which means that dog will be sharing a room." My dad said, he had been slightly more hostile to Jacob lately.

"It's not like they'll do anything Edward, she's mature and she's smart, they have slept in the same room before you know." My mother said.

"Yes but there were vampires around." He said.

"She's still not stupid Edward she know the consequences I trust her." My mother said.

"I know she's not stupid and I trust her too, I just don't trust that dog." He muttered.

"Dad Jacobs as honourable as you are, need I remind you that I was the one to see him in that way in the first place and don't even try lying to me because I know. Now I think that I deserve a break from this house because I am the only one that stayed around when everyone else ran away for their own needs, so I will go on that camping trip whether you like it or not!" I said raising my voice, he was extremely irritating when it came to my relationship with Jacob.

"That is no way to talk to me young lady come back here!" He said standing up.

"This discussion is done Edward." I said using his full name, I always did that when I was angry with one of my parents.

**A/N: Yeah thats the next chapter, sorry their all so short lately. Don't forget to check out my twitter page at tiffyw1401 for pictures and updates of these stories and whats going on with the sequel. ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**19. Relaxed.**

"Are we there yet?" I asked Kelsey. She was driving her _Ford_ up a long winding dirt road, Kaylen was in the passenger seat and I was in the back. Dianne had canceled on the last-minute, she had to babysit her cousins. The guys were following behind us with the Jeep Emmett had borrowed me, it was filled with the tents, food and water.

"About two minutes." She said driving slowly up a small hill then going faster as we descended again.

"Okay we're here." She said stopping the car, she had driven into a small clearing in the trees, the tall trees covered the top of the clearing letting thin rays of sunlight through. The floor was coated with pine needles and dead, brown leaves and damp. Our feet sunk a bit wherever we stepped. The sun was slightly west, we had driven for a while.

"How about before we pack we take a hike up to the peak?" I asked looking at the small tip of the hill through the trees.

"But I don't like hiking." Kaylen complained.

"Oh come on it's not that far. Just make sure the food's safe, there might be bears here." I said, I couldn't pick up any scent of bears here but just as a precaution.

Before she could answer I started walking up the hill, it wasn't very steep.

About halfway up Kaylen started complaining again, we all chuckled when Nahuel picked her up on his back, at first she was skeptical but with a bit of encouragement she agreed. Now she was asking him every five minutes if her weight bothered him.

I was still in the lead, Jacob right behind me whistling, Kelsey had climbed up on Colin's back too and giggled every time she touched the wet leaves of the trees.

"Oh come on ladies you're making us look bad!" I chuckled when we got to the top. "I'm the only one that didn't need a lift, I mean I expected it from Kaylen but not Kelsey." I chuckled again when she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Well we can't all be vampires and werewolves." Kaylen said.

"Like that's an excuse." I said.

"It is." She said.

The view from the peak was beautiful, it was elevated just enough to be able to see over the forest and see the blue shadows of the far taller mountains in the distance, it looked like a see of Jade green as the sun shone down on the leaves making little rainbows from the drops of water on the trees. There were only a handful of clouds today tossed randomly across the sky, but it was barely noticable as my skin glowed slightly as the sun shone on it. I held my hand up, I always studied my skin in the sun, trying to find an origin, where the glow started, since my parents seemed as if they were made from diamonds.

I felt Jacobs large arm slink around my waist and he rested his chin on my shoulders. He was a bit heavy, even to me but I could manage.

I turned around to face him, I could see myself in his dark brown eyes, could see every detail, my light cream skin stood out anywhere, except maybe in the snow, but my hair made it impossible to hide as well, bright bronze with a slight orange ting to it. My mother threw a fit when I asked to cut it but gave in eventually, I had cut it just below shoulder length. It was straight on top then as you went lower it hung in curly ringlets all over my shoulders.

We stayed there for about half an hour then Jake and Colin started complaining they were hungry.

We hiked back down, Jacob insisted on carrying me on his back, we were down quickly, the sun had just started setting.

"How about you guys set up the tents and we make a fire?"I suggested when Jacob set me back down.

"But I'm starving." He complained.

"You ate two hours ago when we stopped at that gas station!" I said smacking his head lightly.

He rolled his eyes and started taking out the tent pieces, he started moving faster than human speed.

"Do it normally Jake, we're humans for this entire three days." I said.

Kaylen, Kelsey and I had found a few dry pieces of wood scattered here and there, by the time we had prepared the food and got the fire started the guys were just finishing up with the tents.

"Finally!" Jake said and started eating the hot dogs we had made already.

"Jake! That needs to last us the whole three days!" I whined.

"That is why I am glad I don't have a wolf boyfriend, my fridge is safe." Kaylen said.

I had moved a few logs around the fire, I was cheating but nobody wanted to sit on the cold damp floor.

Nahuel and I had two hotdogs since we had hunted the day before, Kelsey had three, Kaylen had four but Jake and Colin seemed like they weren't gonna stop.

"You guys are such pigs!" Kelsey said after their tenth.

"Yeah I think that's enough guys, we still need for the morning." I said taking the bowl, I wrapped it in the plastic we had brought and put it back in Kelsey's trunk.

"Hey we need to maintain how awesome physique. We need to eat a lot." Jacob said lightly hitting my arm.

"Still it not a reason for starving the normal people." I said, I leaned back into Jake's arms when I had closed the trunk.

There were three tents, Jake and I were sharing, Kaylen and Nahuel and Kelsey and Colin. My dad would probably freak when he hears but whatever.

It was already late, past midnight by the time I crawled into the sleeping bag we had brought. There was barely room for me to squeeze into the tent because Jake took most of it up.

"Night Ness." Jake whispered to me, he pecked me once and then closed his eyes. He was snoring a few minutes later.

I guess I fell asleep too because the next moment I heard my cell phone ringing. I reached blindly into my bag and extracted my phone easily.

It was 3 am. I checked the number, my dad.

He was probably calling because of worrying about my 'wellbeing'.

"What dad? I'm sleeping?" I said, annoyance clear in my voice.

"Megan's in labour, she just started about three minutes ago, Carlisle is going to deliver the baby." He said.

Oh come on! I was only gone for a few hours not even a full day yet and I'm already missing the birth of my niece or nephew, because Megan was like a sister to me.

"What?!" I shrieked sitting up straight.

Jacob jumped up next to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing sit down." I said to him.

"Is that Jacob? Are you sleeping with him!" My dad suddenly shouted into the phone.

"Dad! Calm down! Stop worrying about me, go see to Megan, tell everyone we'll be home at ten tomorrow." I said and hung up before he could shout some more.

"Megan's gone into labour. We're leaving at 6, so go back to sleep." I said rolling over again, but I couldn't sleep. I lay awake for about an hour before I finally fell asleep again. I woke up again at six.

I got out of the tent, went to get my clothes from the car, took a bucket of the water we had brought for washing.

When I was done I woke up the others and explained.

We were on the road at about half-past six because Kelsey and Kaylen were still a bit sluggish.

I told them to go straight to my house when we got back.

When we reached my house it was quarter to ten, it was unusually sunny, just a few fluffs of cloud here and there in the sky. A beautiful day.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:Soooo sorry this chapter is so short but I know nothing about childbirth and all that lol!**

**20. Cheerful **

Renesmee P.O.V

When I got inside the huge house I could smell blood faintly, mixed with bleach and some sterilizing fluid. It was coming from Carlisle's operation room.

"Renesmee!" I heard my mother's voice coming from the top of the stairs, she was down quickly, hugging me.

"Mom I've only been gone for a few hours, how's Megan?" I asked.

"She's okay now, there was a lot of blood but she managed, it was a bit like you were born, only Megan heals faster." I shuddered remembering my bloody birth all too clearly.

"She's still a bit tired but she woke up when she heard you arrive, she's asking for you." She said leading me to the stairs. Jacob and the others decided to go to the living room.

When I got to Megan in Carlisle's makeshift hospital room Megan was sitting up holding her baby in her arms, looking lovingly at the tiny girl.

"Hey Meg." I said going to her bed and sitting down next to her.

"Renesmee, sorry to spoil you camping trip, you didn't really need to come back early." She said as I sat down.

"I want to be here for you Meg, I promised you didn't I?" I smiled at her. "What's her name?" I asked gesturing to the tiny girl. She was covered in blankets so I couldn't see her properly, just a bit of golden hair.

"Ellery Renée Cullen." She sighed the name then handed her to me.

"That's a strange name, why?" I asked as I took the baby.

"Well Ellery means 'cheerful' in Latin, and she is a very cheerful baby, my mom says she's always smiling at everyone. Renée is for you, you're like a sister to me." She explained, I could see the thin layer of moisture threatening to overflow her eyelids.

"So she's a cheerful me?" I asked, then she opened her eyes.

Her eyes were bright blue, just like her fathers had been. Her hair had reached her shoulders by now, in the light it looked like a halo surrounding her head, she looked like an angel, her skin was very fair, like her father's had been, her lips were pink and in a perfect little smile with bright, white milk teeth as all hybrid children are already born with.

Ellery reached a tiny hand and touched one of the copper curls that hung at my chin. She pulled it until it was straight, then let go and laughed as it bounced back into a tight curl.

"She's Beautiful." I whispered looking at the little girl laugh.

The sun shone through the slightly opened curtains then, it slanted over Ellery and I, both our skin glowed subtly, she looked at her arm watching it glow, it was very faint even to my eyes, to a human it would be impossible to notice, though it had mainly to do with her ivory skin.

As I handed her back to Megan my mind couldnt help but wonder what her father would have thought if he had been here.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Dude's and Dudette's we are six chapters away from the end of this story, but don't fret, there's the sequel to look foreward to :D I'm going to try and make a banner for this story with all the characters and stuff, but I don't know how to even use photoshop so that might take a while. If someone could help me that would be awesome though *hopeful stare at crowd* Anyway there is again the appearance of a different language in this chapter and once again I use a translator so do not hold me accountable for mistakes, blame whoever designed these apps. Sorry for long A/N enjoy**

**21. Life as it is.**

Renesmee P. O. V

It was my first day back at school, my last year then I went to college, my dad made me apply everywhere, even overseas, in a not so subtle attempt to get me away from Jacob, not that it would work since if I did go anywhere far away from La Push I would definitely drag Jacob with.

Ellery was growing slightly faster than a normal hybrid, Carlisle said she'd reach full maturity in just over six years. Megan reluctantly left Ellery to come to school, nobody at school knew anything, except Kelsey and Kaylin of course.

They came over every day to play with Ellery, she learnt pretty fast, she didnt even attempt to bite any of them, even when Kaylen hugged her and she was right by her neck.

Ellery's intellect surprised us all, she often picked up one of the huge medical books Carlisle left lying around and read them cover to cover, then later she would recite the entire book to whoever would listen, my dad said it could be her gift.

I was pondering all my summer memories in spanish when the teacher told me; "Te importaria poner atencion Renesmee se que el verano fue muy emocionante, pero es una y el comienzo de un nuevo ano."(**Would you mind paying attention Renesmee, I know the summer was exciting but it is over and the beginning of a new year**)

My cheeks went red as everyone turned to look at me, not that i was doing anything other than taking notes, i guess I must have had a glazed look on my face as I wrote because I heard someone whisper "she got laid."

My cheeks went even redder, not that I was guilty but the fact that they would actually think something like that.

When the last bell rang for the end of the day, I was up and out of the class before anybody started packing up.

When I got to my car Megan was waiting already bouncing on her heels, I knew she was a bit worried about Ellery.

"Relax Meg, she's with five vampires, what could go wrong?" I asked her laughing.

"My dad." she said in a pained voice, I just laughed harder.

"Your dads not that bad Megan, look at you."

"Exactly, look at me, sixteen and mother." She sighed.

"That was a natural thing... how was school?" I asked taking the topic away from what might lead to Robert.

"It was alright, Kimlynn's still out, but Tamlynn says she'll be back in a few days, Carlisle just has to do some tests on her to check for some stuff." She said. I knew she felt guilty for what happened to Kimlynn so many months ago, the wolves felt especially guilty since we had been on their territory when it happened.

Luckily before I could make her feel worse we arrived at the house, I could hear Ellery inside reciting her latest book.

When Megan and I entered she ran to us, she looked like a two-year old kid now, her soft blond hair at her waist already.

Brandon followed behind her, he never left her side, he was fascinated by how fast she was growing too. Brandon looked about five now, he started slowing down a month ago, it was hard to believe he wasn't even a year old yet.

When Ellery pulled Megan to the living room so she could recite some more of the book to her I went upstairs to do some homework, it was only the first day of my senior year and I already had three assignments to do.

When I had finished my homework and started researching the assignments on my laptop Jacob walked in my room and flopped down on my bed.

"You look tired." I commented.

"Of course not, obviously I am wide awake because flopping down on a bed is the sign of being wide awake." He said sarcastically.

"Why didn't you go sleep Jake?" I asked.

"I wanted to see you." He shrugged, his voice was muffled since he was laying face down.

"You could have seen me after a nap dummy." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll take a nap later." He said.

"patrolling all night again?" I asked.

"Yep, and we had a meeting with the elders for half the day, then more patrolling." He said.

"Aw you poor wolfy." I said lifting up his head so I could look at him, I kissed him lightly on the lips then put it down again.

"Okay now I am really wide awake." He said lifting his head up again. I laughed.

"Go sleep Jake, I'll wake you up when dinners ready." I said picking up my laptop again.

"Just one more kiss." he begged giving me the puppy dog eyes.

I chuckled, I put my laptop down and crawled to his side, I kissed him lightly on his lips then quickly pulled away, teasing him a bit. His hands shot out and pulled my head to his again and he crushed his lips to mine, it was hard to remember that there were a bunch of vampires in the house.

My arms acted of their own accord, and tangled in his hair, I was on top of him now, his arms held me tightly to his chest. The next thing I knew Jacob stopped kissing me abruptly, his hands tightly on my wrists and his eyes wide. I looked at my hands and realized I had been about to rip is shirt off, not that it was much of a big deal but I saw where it would have led to.

My cheeks turned blood-red and I pulled my hands from his grip.

"I'm going to take a nap in the living room, wake me when its dinner time okay." He said, his voice a little huskier than usual, his cheeks were slightly red too. He pecked me once on my forehead then left.

I sat there for a while in the middle of my bed, was this what it had been like for Megan too? What if Jacob hadn't stopped, not that it would have gotten that far because obviously my dad would have intervened, but what if we had been alone, would Jacob have done the same?

The sun was steadily going down, I still hadn't moved from where Jacob had left me, my hair all around my face. I could hear Jacob snoring lightly downstairs.

When Megan knocked on my room door suddenly I nearly fell off my bed.

"Ness foods ready...what's wrong?" She asked seeing my face, Ellery was in her arms at her side.

I just shook my head and got up, she blocked my path when I tried to walk past her.

"Ellery go downstairs so long, mommy will be right there." She whispered to Ellery and set her down, Ellery knew something was wrong but said nothing and went obediently.

"Ness what's wrong?" She asked coming into my room and closing the door behind her.

"Ellery wasn't something you could help was she?" I said backing to my bed and sitting down.

Megan gulped, I didn't really want to make her talk about him but I had to talk about it.

"H-He wasn't as controled as Jacob..." She said, softly. I knew she regretted asking me now.

"Did you think for a second to stop?" I asked.

"No, by the time I realized where it was going I couldn't, something was pulling me to him and it felt right." She said.

"How was my dad when Jacob went down?" I asked changing the subject.

"He didn't do anything, a few minutes before Jacob came down he was tense but relaxed again." She shrugged.

"Jacob still sleeping?" I asked getting up again.

"Yeah, could you wake him up for me? I'll be right down." I asked walking to my bathroom.

"Sure no problem." She said and left.

I washed my face, the water-cooled my face which was still warm from earlier, when I went down Jacob was sitting next to Ellery and helping Megan feed her.

I stood a while by the doorway watching as he teased Ellery by bringing the food close to her mouth then pulling away just as she tried to eat it. Ellery started screaming and Megan hit Jacob over the head.

I laughed and went to get my food.

As I waited for the food to warm up in the microwave I felt Jacob slide his arms around my waist, my face got warm again. I slid out of his arms and turned to face him, leaning on the counter top. It was strange usually when I'm with Jacob I feel really comfortable but right now I felt awkward, I felt embarrassed about what had happened earlier.

I looked down, I couldn't seem to meet his eyes.

"Ness." He whispered cupping my chin.

Just then the microwave beeped loudly and I jumped away from him startled.

"I'm going to eat in my room, I have an assignment to finish, see you." I said quickly getting my food, I pecked him once and left.

Megan P. O. V

Ellery was the spitting image of her dad, light golden hair, bright blue eyes. It was torture yet it was heaven.

She was sleeping next to me on my bed while I did my homework, her hair sprawled all over my lap, the book she'd been reading lay open over her legs.

Whenever I looked into her bright blue eyes I remembered all the times Robert and I spent together. Everytime I got lost in his eyes he would find me and bring me back to earth. With Ellery when I looked into her eyes I still got lost like I had with Robert, but there was nobody to find me, only when she would laugh I would remember that he was gone and I was alone.

The next morning I woke up to Renesmee banging on my door for school. Ellery was already awake reading again.

"Mommy when can I go to school?" She asked as I got dressed.

"You can only go to school when you're three and you look like a six year old darling." I smiled at her.

"But it's so long." She whined.

"You'll get your turn honey, it'll go by fast." I said kissing her on her forehead and picking her up.

I went downstairs to the kitchen. Esmé had made some toast with various toppings to choose from. I gave Ellery a slice with cheese, since she hated human food I had to watch her till she finished it all before we had to leave.

When Ness and left the forest where our house was I began to worry about her again.

"Megan relax please! She will be fine when we get back, she always is." Nessie rolled her eyes.

"I am relaxed!" I said, I didn't even bother to sound convincing.

"If this goes on I'll tie you to a cliff with titanium chains." She said.

I sighed.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Yay its almost the end of this book then I can start posting the next one, I actually have an unexplainable excitment regarding that book. OMG it was snowing yesterday here in Cape Town. That might seem unremarkable and it is but I've never seen snow so share my excitment lol. Enjoy ;)**

**22. Seven years later.**

Megan P. O. V

"Ellery, how about we go hunting before aunty Ness and uncle Jake get back?" I called upstairs to her room.

Ellery was fully grown now, she stopped aging last year. She was extremely beautiful, even by vampire standards. Her soft, silky golden hair now reached her waist in slight waves. Her eyes a bright turquoise blue. She was often shy and quiet. She still loved reading huge books and hung out mostly in Carlisle's study at the main house.

Esme had built us a small cottage not far from my parents house. Edward and Bella were back in their old house but had gone on a holiday to a new private island. Alice and Jasper were on holiday in Asia for three months and Brandon had gone to study palaeontology in Africa, everyone would be home though by Christmas which was only three days away.

Nessie had gone off to University to New York, she was a double major in Biology and History. Jake had gone with her to the disappointment of her father.

I didn't really have plans for University so far but I would go someday.

Ellery came down the stairs, she wasn't as rebellious as I had been, thank god for that. She was pretty mellow.

Today we went a little farther out nearer to the mountains, we could both smell a mountain lion each, two females on either side of the mountain. We went to the first one, I let her have it. She sprung lightly on to its back and was over in seconds, she was extremely fast, even I could barely see her actually drinking. We went after the next one which I took down. After the lions we got the scent of a herd of Elk farther north.

As we got closer to the herd I felt something following us. I tried to get the scent but couldn't really match it, something in my mind stirred.

It was getting closer, in a few seconds it would be by us.

"Ellery go hide." I whispered to her.

"Why? I'm fully grown and grandpa taught me how to fight." She asked her eyebrows narrowing.

"Go hide now." I commanded.

She reluctantly obeyed and disappeared muttering "I'm too fast to catch anyway."

Three seconds...two seconds...one second...half a second and then someone flew through the snow-covered bushes.

My eyes focused on the face immediately and my heart nearly stopped. It started beating even faster than usual.

"Megan?" The intruder said. My eyes widened, this could not be real...I was dreaming.

Because there in front of me was Robert...alive, no burn mark, no headless corpse, it was Robert, flawless and whole.

I couldn't move, I was dead still, I didn't even breathe.

He came closer to me till he was right in front of me. He reached a hand to caress my face, just before it touched me I backed away fast. I turned and started running as fast as I could. I could smell Ellery in the forest running fifty meters away from me. He was following.

"Megan! It's me!" The imposter shouted, he was closing in on me fast.

Ellery snapped her head back to look at who was following and frowned, I hadn't actually shown her a picture of him, since every time he came up I changed the subject immediately.

He caught up to me quickly, he grabbed my arm, when I tried to pull it back he pulled me into his arms and held me to his chest. I could smell it was really him, tears streaming down my face.

"Megan it's really me." he whispered in my ear. I sobbed harder. He lifted my chin up so I could see into his eyes but I shut my eyes tightly.

"Megan look at me...please." He said softly.

My eyes slowly opened, the first thing I saw was the bright turquoise blue eyes, I was instantly lost.

I don't know how long after that, a minute, a day, a week, a year, he smiled and said, "You're lost again aren't you?" I couldn't take it anymore.

I don't know what made me do it, my body acted on its own. The next thing I knew was that a loud sound of a slap reverberated through the mountain.

"How dare you! How dare you come here! After all these years and you only bothered now? Expecting me to welcome you back after seven years!" I screamed, tears still streaming from my eyes.

"It's been seven years?" He asked surprised. I slapped him again.

"Megan I looked for you immediately after I woke up. A week ago." He said.

"A week ago? You just woke up one morning and decided to go look for your old girlfriend who thought you were dead for seven years, I thought I burnt you to ash, I didn't forgive myself for months! I still don't!" I shouted.

"Megan the last thing I remember was that I felt a sharp pain in my neck, the next thing I knew I was lying in a cave in Russia and it took me A week to get back here.

"You...don't know? How much time has passed?" I asked.

"No." He said then jumped back a few feet pulling me behind him when he heard a rustle a few feet ahead of us. I saw a bright blue eye looking at us from behind a tree.

"Ellery come here." I said coming out from behind Robert. He frowned.

"Who's this?" He asked as she crept forward silently.

"Another adopted..." He trailed off as he looked at Ellery, as he looked in her eyes, his own eyes.

"When...?" He asked.

"Seven years ago, she's my-our daughter." I said.

"Our?" He asked, his voice cracking. "What's her name?" He stuttered.

"Ellery Renée Cullen." I said.

"Ellery..." He murmured.

She stared at him, she didn't look surprised, she hid her emotions very well so it was impossible to tell how she felt.

"Ellery...this...this is your father." I said another wave of tears welled up in my eyes.

"My...father?" She asked softly. "My father is dead..." She said her eyes narrowed slightly.

"It turns out he wasn't...I don't know how but he's alive." I said, my voice cracking, my tears spilled over my eyes and fell down my face onto the snow.

"How...?"

"I don't know, someone must have saved him."

Robert was still staring at Ellery. His eyes wide.

He took a step towards her, startled by his sudden movement she went several back. She looked at me and I nodded. She started walking slowly towards him.

When she got to him she smiled a little at him. He then threw his arms around her.

The hugged each other for a while. I don't know how long. Next thing I knew Robert had grabbed me into his arms and was kissing me... this was too good to be true.

We got back to the main house about an hour later, my parents and grandparents were there as well as Edward and Bella.

When they saw Robert they tensed up thinking it was an imposter but Edward confirmed it was really him.

Everybody watched Ellery and I from the corner of their eyes.

At around seven Nessie and Jacob arrived with some surprising news.

"We got married!" Renesmee announced as we sat in the living room.

"What?!" Edward shouted and he stood up.

"And I'm pregnant!" She said, ignoring her fathers glare.

The room was silent, everyone was tensed for Edwards reaction. He had a dark look on his face, you could see he wanted to kill Jacob slowly. Very slowly.

"Everyone please leave the... um house for a while." Bella said, you could see she didn't know what to feel.

We all left as soon as we stepped out of the house we heard Edward shouting. We didn't go far, still within earshot of the house Edward was shouting at Jacob and Renesmee was screaming at Edward. Bella was trying to calm Edward down and Jacob was trying to calm Nessie down earning him a couple of more shouts from Edward.

After about an hour the argument died down, Edward stormed angrily from the house into the forest and Bella followed him. We went slowly back into the house, Nessie was in the living room with Jacob, she was smiling. She didn't seem at all like she just had a major argument with her father.

"How far along are you?" I asked sitting next to her.

"About a month and half, the baby's growing slowly so its most probably human." She said rubbing her stomach, it was still very small only if you looked really closely it showed slightly.

"What about your university, don't you still have a year to do?" I asked.

"Actually I finished with this years graduates, I skipped a year." She smiled, I don't know if it was the fact that she was pregnant or just really happy but she was glowing slightly without the sun. Almost as if she was so happy her aura was visible.

"So if the baby is human you'll be due by next August." Carlisle said.

"How did you find out?" Ellery asked, she was standing by the door way, her arms behind her.

"I took a pregnancy test a few weeks ago, I don't know what made me though, I didn't have morning sickness. I was just in the supermarket and saw the tests and decided to buy them." She said.

"When did you get married?" I asked.

"Well about a month after I graduated Jacob proposed to me, then a week later I told him I didn't really want a big wedding so he took me to Vegas and we got married in one of those chapels. We spent the rest of the time in Europe in London and France.

"You got married in VEGAS?!" Alice screamed. She had arrived with Jasper an hour ago.

"Yeah, sorry Alice I didn't want a big wedding. But Megan's got Robert again and their bound to get married." She said, way to put the bull's eye on me Renesmee.

"I am giving you a wedding, January, the ninth." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Alice, but no. Thats my final answer." She said and stood up.

Alice looked angry.

"Renesmee plea-"

"Alice, I don't want one, you can prepare one if you want to but I'm not going to be on that altar. Now we've got to go, we have to go say hey to the wolves." She said smiling at everyone, she took Jacob's hand and left.

**A/N: ****So how was that chapter? Was it good I brought Robert back? Was it bad? I will most likely explain how he came back in the next book, since I'm done with this one already and if I put it in I'd have to change everything and I'm lazy so :p. Anyway your thoughts are much appriciated!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:**** Oh yeah I forgot to ask, your thoughts on Nessie's kid?**

**23. Happiness.**

Renesmee P. O. V

I felt like I was on cloud nine. I was always happy, even when I was angry I was happy. Like nothing could break my spirit. Even arguing with my father, though he did look really pissed.

Jacob said that I was glowing even though it was night. He said it was like my aura was visible for everyone to see.

The first words he said to me after I told him was,"Your father is going to murder me." I just laughed.

When we got to La Push we went to Billy's house first, he was extremely glad to see us, with a little help from me and Jacob's new business we'd built him a bigger house before I went to college. It was a two-story house, easily accessable by wheel chair, it had an elevator to reach the second floor. He didn't really like the fact we were changing his house but he didn't complain. He was really surprised to hear I was pregnant but teased Jake after a while.

Next we visited Sam, most of the pack was there, well former members of the pack, Sam, Jared, Paul had given up their wolf forms and started aging, Sam and Emily even had a one year old son named Elijah.

They unlike Billy seemed hardly surprised Jake and I got married in Vegas or the fact I was pregnant.

"Jake's been thinking about that since you started dating." Quill laughed.

Jacob picked up a knife and through it at his head.

I grabbed it as it went by me.

"Elijah's in the room." I growled.

"But I wasn't-"

"Elijah is in the room." I repeated firmly.

"Fine." He huffed. The whole pack burst into laughter.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked after a while.

"Seth's staying at his university for the holidays, Embry is on a holiday with his new girlfriend, Leah's probably at home and the rest are around the res." Jared said.

We stayed for an hour then decided to go visit Leah. Her house was on the outskirts of the reservation, near a cliff facing the ocean. She made a huge fuss over my pregnancy, commented on our secret marriage and teased Jacob like Quill had. She still hadn't yet given up being a wolf, she said she would when she needed to.

Next we visited Kelsey, she had moved into an apartment with Collin a few months back, they had an on and off relationship for a few years after high school but somehow they survived.

Lastly was Kaylen, we caught them just in time as they were going to leave for South America tomorrow.

"How could you not tell me you got married?!" Kaylen said shaking me when I told her.

"I didn't feel like it." I shrugged.

I didn't really know what Kaylen's future would be like, she never talked about being changed. She studied forensics at the university in Seattle, she was finishing in two years.

"You didn't feel like it?! You talk to me almost every day! How could you not just mention it even?" it continued like that for a while, finally after forever we were allowed to leave.

We went back to the main house, Alice immediately put everyone to work on getting a bunch of decorations, even though it was already past midnight.

"Where's Ellery I asked Megan, she and Robert were putting up the huge two-story Christmas tree in the middle of the living room, it extended up past the balcony almost to the third floor.

"She's sleeping. She went to bed at ten, said she wanted an early night." Megan said puting a crystal angel on top of the tree.

"Does she have anyone she's interested in at school?" I asked helping her put the tinsel on.

"Not really, she dates guys but she thinks they're too childish." Megan shrugged.

"I would have thought you would..." I trailed off. Megan laughed.

"I don't really think it should concern you Nessie." She rolled her eyes.

"Esme's designing a house for you three." She said glancing at my stomach.

"She doesn't have to do that!" I said.

"She wants to." Megan shrugged again.

"I wish she wouldn't go out of her way like this." I sighed.


	24. Chapter 24

**24. Bets**

Renesmee P. O. V

It was Christmas day, we had all gathered at the main Cullen house. Every one was there, even the wolves. Luckily it was Esmé cooking. Mostly it was the old pack, the newer ones still felt uneasy around vampires and barely trusted me, they didn't show this openly of course since Jacob glared at them when I was around them. But I could sense it.

My parents had gotten me a photo album, it had a crystal cover with gold writing, it was already filled with pictures of me and my family, Jacob, my friends and a few of the wolves. Alice had gotten me a diamond necklace with my birthstone in the middle and a wedding dress catalog, I sighed and gave the catalog to Megan. Esmé had given me a cook book she made herself with her own recipes, Megan gave a multi-coloured bracelet with my name spelled out in diamonds and Rose had gotten me a baby naming book.

I laughed at the present Rose had given.

"I already have a name for the baby." I laughed.

"Its for future reference, who knows how much kids you and that mutt will be having?" She crossed her arms.

"Thank you aunt Rose." I said and hugged her.

"Oh what name's do you have?" Alice asked.

"You probably know already why ask?" I said rolling my eyes.

"I don't! I can't see you having the baby, I can't even see the baby." She shrugged.

"That's interesting, if Alice cannot see the baby it cannot be human. Since she would have seen the baby if it was, there is also a very low chance of the baby being part vampire since it is growing slowly. My best guess would be a werewolf." Carlisle said.

"Well, if it's a Boy I'm thinking about Mason or maybe Anthony, and if it's a girl I think... Aura would be her name." I said with my finger on my chin, I had put a lot of thought into the girl's name, since everyone always said I had an almost visible glow around me almost like I was so happy my aura was showing.

"It'll probably be a boy, since there are no female wolves with the exception of Leah." Jacob muttered.

"But that's just it, Leah might not be the only exception. Since you and Nessie are imprinted and the imprint is supposedly to produce more wolves there's a possibility that all of your offspring might be wolves, despite gender." Carlisle interjected.

"But if it is a girl and she is a wolf would that make her the pack leader or what?" I asked, I was suddenly curious.

"Well I don't think the elders would agree to that, but we've never had a female wolf in the pack until Leah." Jacob shrugged.

"Well I think they shouldn't be biased, if it is a girl she's still your daughter." I said and crossed my arms.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there honey." He said.

"I bet its a guy." Emmett said suddenly.

"How much you wanna bet?" Jasper asked.

"Two hundred." Emmett said extending his hand.

"Deal."

"Ooh I wanna join this time since I can't see I bet its a girl!" Alice chimed in.

"I can't believe you guys are betting on the gender of my baby." I muttered.

"At least their not making fun of your sex life." My mom said.

"That reminds me." Emmett said.

"Don't you dare." My dad said glaring at Emmett.

"Nevermind."

**A/N:**** I feel bad for the shortness of these recent chapters :'( Really bad, The next chapter is longer so... Forgive? :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**25. Glow.**

Megan P. O. V

Since Robert came back it felt as if these seven long years have never happened, it felt like he was never gone. The only Reminder was Ellery. But now it wasn't torture to look into her eyes and see his eyes.

The only thing that haunted me still was in my dreams, every night I had the same nightmare.

**_I was alone in the darkness calling out for him. But I couldn't see anything just black. I made fire from my fingertips and spun around. Then I would see him laying on the ground. At that moment I would lose control of the flames and it would engulf everything, all I would see was fire._**

I woke up and sat up fast. I was clammy.

"Megan what's wrong?" Robert asked and sat up as well.

I started sobbing and he held me in his arms.

"I'm so sorry." I cried.

"You didn't do anything, you didn't do anything." He repeated.

"I l-lost cont-rol of the fire and-and you-" I stuttered

"I'm here, I'm alive right here next to you Megan. I'm not on fire, I'm not dead I am here holding you. There's nothing to be afraid of." He said kissing my forehead and wiping my tears.

"There is something to be afraid of. I-I'm afraid I'll hurt you, I'm afraid that you'll be gone forever." I started hiccoughing

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise you that I am staying with you forever Megan." He whispered.

"Are we there yet?" Renesmee asked, she and Jake were blind folded and were being led by Alice and Esmé to their new house. She was close to her due date, about a month left, she was pretty big and hobbled instead of walk. She insisted on walking though when Jacob offered to carry her, she was pretty stubborn. And due to her permanent happiness whenever my dad teased her she would insult him with a smile on her face.

"Just a little farther." Alice chirped.

As we all walked through the forest, it was just Alice, Esmé, Bella, Nessie, Jake, Robert and I since I wanted to see the house because no-one would let us come near it incase I let it slip to Nessie.

We soon reached this enormous house, it was at the end of a huge clearing which had obviously been cleared by my dad.

There were several pathways that led to the front of the house, all lined with trees, shrubs, flowers and a thin fence with an opening in them that led to a garden between each two openings.

"I smell flowers." Renesmee said, they were still blindfolded.

"Fine you can take off the blindfold." Alice said.

"Great cause I hate it." Renesmee said as she ripped it off.

She gasped when she saw the garden we were in.

"Its beautiful!" She said, I saw her legs shaking.

"You okay Ness?" I asked, she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm just so happy right now, thanks Alice, Esmé." She said and hugged them. The sun came out then, Renesmee looked like she was holding a diamond blanket since she was still holding Alice and Esme. When she let go she was still shining, not her usual glow but she was actually shining like a really bright torch or something.

"I wanna go see inside!" Nessie chirped, I don't think she noticed the light show. She started running to the house.

"Nessie slow down, don't over exert yourself." Esmé said. Then an ear piercing scream.

We all raced over immediately, Renesmee was on her hands and knees, I could hear her trying to hold in her screams.

"Take her inside, I think she's gone into labour." Alice said, Jacob took her in his arms and disappeared, Bella followed I could still hear Nessie screaming.

"Megan call Carlisle, tell him to get here ASAP. Robert I need you to get hot water, towels and bring it to the spare room. Esmé, you stay with Nessie, keep her calm and keep Jacob relaxed, I'll go get the spare room ready, when I call you tell Jacob to bring her there." Alice said then she was gone. I took out my phone and was calling Carlisle five seconds later.

He picked up after two rings.

"Megan?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, you have to get over to Nessie's house, I think she's gone into labour." I said quickly.

"Nessie's in labour?" I heard Ellery say, she often was in Carlisle's office reading his medical books.

"I will be over soon, Ellery get my bag. Megan give the phone to Alice." He said, I could hear him get up and put his jacket on.

I dashed into the house and handed the phone to her. Alice had put plastic on the mattress of the bed and put layers of sheets over it, Robert had the hot water and towels ready. Esmé, Bella and Jacob, carrying Nessie were just bringing her in.

"Megan, go to the basement and bring the incubator then plug it in the wall, put towels in it." Alice instructed me then talked to Carlisle.

I went downstairs, they really went all out in this place, it was prepared with everything.

The incubator was big but still light as a feather to me. I easily brought it up to the room, Robert handed me a few towels to line it, I switched it on just as Carlisle arrived.

"Okay I need everyone to clear out." Alice said pushing us out, leaving Jacob and Bella inside.

"Wait! Megan, Megan stay!" Nessie said breathlessly, her voice going higher at the end.

"Fine stay but everyone out." Alice said. Jacob had hold of her one hand and Bella the other.

"Renesmee you need to breathe." Carlisle said slipping on his surgical gloves.

"The contractions are two minutes apart, her heart rate is three hundred beats a minute. Carlisle, if that baby is human or werewolf it might be dangerous for the baby's heart." Alice said.

"What!" Renesmee squeaked.

"Shh, relax, slow your heartbeat down a little Renesmee you need to take deep long breaths." Bella said taking position at her head, not allowing her to look anywhere but her eyes.

I saw Nessie's hand clawing for something to hold so I took it. She immediately squeezed it, I heard a crunching sound and Jacob winced slightly.

It had been about two hours, Renesmee had calmed down a tiny bit, Bella was still breathing with her and Jacob was talking to her. Her heartbeat was down to one hundred and seventy-two beats per minute.

"You're doing it Ness, you're gonna be a mother." Jacob was saying.

"The baby's crowning." Alice said. Carlisle took his position.

"Okay now Renesmee you're going to have to start pushing with each contraction okay. One, two, three push." He said, Renesmee screamed.

"You're doing great okay take deep breaths, relax for a moment. Again, one, two, three push." Carlisle said and Renesmee screamed again. I could smell blood heavily in the air. I started feeling a bit light-headed, it wasn't like the smell of human blood but it was heavy in the air.

"Only a bit more, the head is out Renesmee, one, two, three push!" Carlisle said.

It went on for about another half an hour though it felt like forever, then I heard crying.

"It's a girl! I win the bet!" Alice said beaming at Nessie. She had the baby wrapped in one of the towels, there was still a bit of blood on the baby but Alice had rinsed most of it off. She handed baby Aura to Nessie.

"She's beautiful." Jacob said, kissing Nessie on her head.

Aura was almost the spitting image of her mother except for her hair and her eyes, Her eyes were like Jacob's very dark and her hair was also dark not exactly like Jacob's but kind of like Bella's.

Nessie kissed her once on her head and handed her to Jacob.

Aura stopped crying immediately when Jacob held her.

"A daddy's girl I see." I chuckled.

"Well done Nessie." I said.

Suddenly everyone came in, wanting to see the new Cullen/Black.

I noticed, that Aura was glowing too, without the sun. Like Nessie had earlier. It must have been her, not just the fact that Nessie was pregnant.

**A/N:**** Yep, thats it, the birth scene, all bloody and birthy. This is how I'm guessing little people are born, may not be entirely accurate but I watched 'What to expect when you're expecting' so maybe... ANyway next is the FINAL CHAPTER! YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY. Thats how I feel on the inside but I'm really like (-_-) The rest of this A/N is completely irrelevant and you can finish reading anytime, you didn't even have to read it. I don't even know why I wrote it. Seriously though you can stop ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: ****And now the moment you have all been waiting for, the last chapter. It's really short so please don't kill me for that. I'm going to try to upload the first chapter of the sequel tomorrow or if not Wednesday. Enjoy :D**

**26. Epilogue.**

Bella P. O. V

It's been a year and three-quarters since Aura was born, Renesmee was pregnant again, as Emmett loved teasing her about every minute of the day.

Aura was growing normally like a human baby, Alice said that she still couldn't see her which must mean that she is a wolf.

She reminds me a lot of Renesmee, though she's more like a human baby, she started walking at nine months and she just started learning to talk, she still didn't make much sense when she spoke but she could ask simple things like where her mom is or dad is.

She always had this glow around her though, but it changed colour, my theory was that it was based on her mood, when she was angry at Emmett for teasing her it would glow red, when she was crying because she got hurt it was blue and when she was happy it was yellow.

Renesmee was nearly inseparable from her, and Megan spoiled her a lot. But she loved being around Ellery and would always ask Ellery to hold her. Ellery often had her fall asleep in her arms and would have to stay with her until she fell asleep.

Renesmee was due soon, though she just found out she was pregnant less than a month ago, it turns out this baby is either the hybrid Carlisle was talking about or this baby was a vampire hybrid. Alice said she was no help at all in that department so no way of knowing, but by the looks of it, it looks a lot like I was when I was pregnant with Nessie.

Though Nessie didn't look as fragile as I did, Carlisle did have to have donated blood stored again though since she went through a whole fridge per day. Nessie was still up and about even when she was heavily pregnant, she wouldn't sit still. The baby did break some of her ribs though but they healed quickly.

I could tell Jacob was extremely worried about her but she was strong.

I watched Nessie, Megan, Ellery, Leah and Aura sitting under a big oak tree in the yard, having a picnic. they all laughed at Aura as she all but climbed into her plate of cake. It looked like this new generation of Cullen's would be interesting.

I was hunting with Renesmee in the Olympic peninsula, Renesmee had gone ahead, I couldn't hear her anymore but I knew she was only a few hundred meters in front. Then I felt something following me.

It was approaching me fast from behind, I spun around and hissed. Long and menacing. If my heart were still beating it would have stopped. I suddenly felt cold.

I stared into the blood-red eyes of none other than...

"Aro." I hissed.

"Now, now Isabella I am not here to harm you or your precious Renesmee, I would never harm a neighbour." He smiled coldly.

"Neighbour?" I asked.

"Yes you see, my remaining guard and I have decided to move from Italy to here, those vampires you destroyed some years ago completely destroyed our home, they drove us out. Some of my guard managed to escape and have joined me."

"So what do you want with us?" I asked.

"Oh nothing at the moment, but we have plans for your family Isabella, just sit back, relax and watch." He said.

"Mom?" Renesmee called.

I turned my head and saw her clamber through the bushes, she was still pregnant but she insisted on hunting.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked.

I turned my head to face Aro again but he was gone.

"No-one Renesmee, you find the herd?" I asked and walked over to her. We walked at normal speed and then started running again, I looked over my shoulder but nothing was following me, nothing I could sense.

**A/N: ****Thats all folks. How did you like it. Everything will be explained in the next book so check it out. The next book is called NEW GENERATION for obvious reasons and I am not very good at naming things as you should know by the name of this book and the naming of my chapters, I've tried making the chapters for the next book longer soooooo we'll see how that turns out. Anyway give your thoughts on this book please, criticism is welcome too :D makes me a better writter :) See you guys tomorrow or Wednesday :)**


End file.
